totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesteś wszystkim czego chcę w te święta
The Xmas - 'odcinek 2 Białe porsche jechało po zaśnieżonej drodze. Tak szybko jak tylko mogło. Wzdłuż drogi dało dostrzec się ciemne kontury domów. W oknach nie paliły się żadne światła. Reflektory samochodu rzucały światło na wirujące przed maską płatki śniegu. W boki pojazdu uderzał silny wiatr. Jezdnie pokrywał śnieg. Gdyby nie dodatkowy napęd auto szybko zagrzebało by się w białym puchu. Jeff – Coś jest nie tak *powiedział zza kierownicy rozglądając się* Wszystkie światła pogasły. Czyżby burza śnieżna odcięła prąd? Chase spróbował wyjrzeć przez swoje okno. Bezskutecznie. Szyba zamarzła. Chase – Nie wierzę w to… Gazu! Wyższy blondyn przycisnął pedał gazu, wrzucił wyższy bieg, nacisnął czerwony guzik obok kierownicy. Pojazd przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Auto minęło z dużą prędkością kolejne kilka domów. Budynki znikały w tyle. Pędem samochód przejechał wzdłuż rzędu poobwieszanych soplami drzew. Pojazd wbił się w prawie metrową warstwę śniegu. Przejechał jeszcze kilka metrów nim utknął. Jeff – Co jest? *docisnął gazu – bezskutecznie* Chase bez słowa nacisnął klamkę i wyskoczył z auta, uprzednio dopiąwszy swój czarny polar. Jeff zgasił silnik i również opuścił pojazd. Obaj blondyni stanęli po kolana w śniegu. Spojrzeli przed siebie. Duży dom tonął w ciemności, świąteczne dekoracje powiewały złowrogo na pędzącym wietrze. Mróz i śnieg kuły ich w twarze, zasłonili oczy. Chase – O cholera… Jeff – Kurwa… Dostrzegli coś jeszcze… Na dachu domku stało kilka krępych, ciemnych postaci. Jedna stała przy kominie i trzymała końcówkę grubego łańcucha. Chase – Nie! Obaj pognali ile sił w nogach przez zaspy do domu. Przeskoczyli, płot skoczyli do brązowych drzwi. Szarpnęli złotą klamkę. Znalazłszy się w domku Jeff i Chase wbiegli prosto do salonu. Chase – O kurwa! *stanął jak wryty* Wolfe – Chase?! *zdziwił się* Zaskoczony nagle Wolfe puścił Jamesa, Shannon poślizgnęła się i noga Jamesa wyślizgnęła się jej. Chłopak zniknął w kominie krzycząc histerycznie. W ręce blondynki został but… Po dachu poniosły się odgłosy kroków i demoniczny śmiech… Reszta zebranych stała wokół jak wryta… 'Intro! Misteltoe Wood, Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: Ogłuszający szum wiatru dobiegał z zewnątrz. Śnieg bębnił w szyby. Wolfe podszedł do otwartych na oścież drzwi i zamknął je z impetem, przekręcił zamek. Wziął stojącą za drzwiami miotłę i odgarnął śnieg w kąt. Potem odstawił miotłę i poszedł do salonu. Ciemność powoli się rozjaśniała. Na kredensie i stoliku stanęły zapalone świeczki. Ogień znów zapłonął w palenisku. Zebrani w salonie stali lub siedzieli nieruchomo porozrzucani po pokoju. Shannon – Co… Co tu się stało? *zapytała drżącym głosem* Co to było?! Jeff siedział na fotelu przed kominkiem, trzymał w rękach kubek z gorącym kakaem. Chłopak podwinął sobie rękawy białego golfa. Blondyn od zimna miał całą czerwoną twarz. Za nim stał Chase. Chłopak przyglądał się ozdobą stojącym nad kominkiem. Nie wydawał się zbyt zainteresowany pytaniem. Shannon – Halo?! Należą się nam chyba wyjaśnienia! Wolfe stanął obok Chase’a, założył ręce i zrobił poważną minę. Jeff – Eh… Chyba czas na długą historię… Chase spojrzał na kolegę, po czym wrócił do przyglądania się świątecznym szpargałom. Jakimś cudem widział je, mimo, że docierało do nich tylko lekkie światło ognia z kominka. Zebrani podsunęli się bliżej, przysunęli swoje sofy, pufy i fotele. Upchnęli się tak, że każdy znalazł miejsce. Będąc w kupie czuli się bezpieczniej, w dodatku czuli przyjemne ciepło bijące z paleniska. Niektórzy trzęśli się, innym łomotało serce. Ludzie rozglądali się nerwowo. Jeff – Spokojnie, nie bójcie się i posłuchajcie. Głos blondyna był bardzo kojący i przyjazny, mimo to nie wszyscy wyglądali na opanowanych. Fiona, Lukrecja i Bill jako jedyni siedzieli całkowicie spokojnie. Wtem na schodach rozległy się kroki. Wszyscy odwrócili się nerwowo w kierunku, z którego dobiegał odgłos. Zgromadzeni wokół kominka zamarli. Chase pochwycił w rękę szklaną kulę. Kroki zbliżały się. Ktoś wszedł do salonu… Krystynka – O Mamma Mia! Ale zbiorowisko! Poszłam się wysikać i przy okazji załatwić jeszcze co nie co, wracam a tu taki sabat. Wolfe – Przesiedziałaś w kiblu… Całe… T… Jeff – Krystynka? *zaskoczony poderwał się z fotela* Chase otworzył szeroko usta i wypuścił z rąk szklaną kulę, która stłukła się z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Pozostali powiedli wzrokiem z blondynów na Babsztyla. Nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Bill cicho zachichotał, zaś Lukrecja uśmiechnęła się lekko. Chase – Co ty tutaj robisz? *zbliżył się wolno* Ty żyjesz? Krystynka – Was też się tutaj nie spodziewałam. Ho, ho, ho. Shannon – Wy się znacie? *zdziwiła się* Cała trójka spojrzała na blondynkę. Krystynka schowała prawą rękę do kieszeni spodni, Chase i Jeff zacisnęli usta. Blondyni cofnęli się. Musieli mocno się postarać, aby zamaskować szok jaki poczuli. Dion – No coś pytań co raz więcej, a odpowiedzi wciąż brak *prychnął* Powiecie nam co się tutaj do cholery przed chwilą odjebało? Fat Amy – Młodzieńcze! Waż na słowa w towarzystwie damy *zarzuciła kucykiem* Dion tylko przewrócił oczami. Jeff – Eh… Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry… Dobra. Zamilknijcie, a ja postaram się wszystko powiedzieć… Krystynka posłusznie usiadła. Wcisnęła się na sofę między Fat Amy, a Svetlane. Kobieta zacisnęła usta. W domu zapadła cisza. Nikt nie warzył się odezwać. Wolfe i Chase stali za fotelem, na którym siedział Jeff. Za oknami szalał wiatr i śnieg. Przez prawie minutę były to jedyny słyszalne dźwięki. Jeff – Więc… Przepraszam… Nie wiem od czego zacząć *potarł zmarzniętą twarz* Dostaliście listy, zaproszenia tutaj *mówi wpatrzony w podłogę* Wasi bliscy; przyjaciele, rodziny… Oni wszyscy pojechali wziąć udział w reality show w lesie The Forest… To ja… To my… Ja… Jeff i mój kolega Chase *wskazał na Chase’a* Byliśmy prowadzącymi. Po pomieszczeniu przeszedł szmer. Shannon zamarła, otworzyła szerzej oczy, Lukrecja oblizała usta, Bill zatarł ukradkiem ręce, zaś Krystynka wolno pokiwała głową. Nikt nie warzył się odezwać. Wciąż panowała cisza. Jeff – The Forest… Las był… Jest… To miejsce magiczne i jednocześnie mroczne. Możecie nie wierzyć… ale… *pociągnął nosem* Żyją tam mroczne moce… Wasi ukochani… Przepadli. Shannon wzdrygnęła się, przygryzła wargę, do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Zacisnęła jednak zęby. Nie chciała rozkleić się przy wszystkich, Nie tylko ona była na skraju rozpaczy. Również Daniel posmutniał. Dion przeklął cicho. Fat Amy otworzyła szerzej oczy. Jeff wypuścił powietrze, potem wziął głęboki wdech. Starał się zapanować nad drżeniem ręki. Jeff – My nie… Nie chcieliśmy, nie spodziewaliśmy się, że to skończy się źle… Organizując show realizowaliśmy misję, która miała waszych przyjaciół zupełnie nie dotknąć… Pomyliliśmy się… I bardzo tego żałujemy *zadrżał mu głos* Chase, dotychczas nieruchomy, kiwnął głową. Wolfe starał się nie poruszyć, wbił wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko. Jeff – Chcieliśmy wam wszystko wynagrodzić… Dać wam szanse na oczyszczenie… Chcieliśmy się z wami spotkać i przeprosić. Tutaj… W tym magicznym miasteczku… Ponownie zapadła cisza. Krystynka zaczynała wszystko rozumieć, nie warzyła się jednak odezwać. Czuła na sobie kilka spojrzeń, nie odwracała się. Pozostali byli w głębokim szoku, włączając Fionę i Lukrecję. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W bardzo krótkim czasie wydarzyło się zbyt wiele. Najpierw porwanie przez komin, potem nagłe pojawienie się prowadzących The Forest i jeszcze te wyznania… Informacja o tym, że ci których kochali odeszli. Ktoś poruszył się. Był to Junior. Chłopak szybko łączył fakty, zacisnął pięści. Junior – Skoro wiedzieliście, że ten cały wasz las jest nawiedzony i, że to miasto też jest dziwaczne, to po jaką cholerę nas tutaj sprowadziliście?! *wrzasnął* Chase wysunął się do przodu, wziął głęboki oddech. Chase – Wierzcie lub nie, ale my działamy z Jeffem dla wyższej sprawy. Globalnej, o której wy nie macie bladego pojęcia. Możemy wam to wyjaśnić, ze szczegółami, ale wy jesteście w tak ciężkim szoku, że nawet informacji o tym, że wasi ukochani pomarli, nie przyjmujecie trzeźwo. Niektórzy pokiwali głową, inni siedzieli bez ruchu starając się nie wydać dźwięku. Chase – My musieliśmy tu przyjechać, do Mistletoe Wood. Tutejsze anomalie muszą zostać powstrzymane… Byliście ich świadkami… Zawaliliśmy w The Forest, musimy spróbować tutaj… Robiąc tamto show liczyliśmy, że wasi bliscy pomogą oczyścić atmosferę lasu… Junior – Więc użyjecie nas jak tych poprzednich ludzi? *przerwał Chase’owi* Jesteśmy pionkami w waszej chorej grze?! Chcesz powiedzieć, że my też umrzemy?! Chase – Nie. *odparł chłodno* Nie mieliśmy tego w planach… Mistletoe Wood to miejsce, w którym świąteczny duch istnieje naprawdę. Ma moce oczyszczające… Tu naprawdę pełno magii… Mroczna strona medalu jest gdzieś głęboko… Ale… Junior – Ale? Chase – Z przyjazdem waszych negatywnych emocji mrok wziął górę… Podupadła magia świąt… *pokręcił głową* Nie wiedzieliśmy… Nie wiedziałem jak to działa i to właśnie dlatego to potoczyło się… Chcieliśmy zwalczyć To po cichu… W obliczu wszystkiego co się stało informacje o baśniowych mocach w miasteczku wydały się wszystkim całkowicie zwyczajne. Szok był tak mocny, że nie dziwiła ich gadka o świątecznej magii, ani informacja o śmierci bliskich. Byli totalnie bierni. W końcu ktoś jednak wstał… Dion – Wiesz, że smutni ludzie wyciągają zło z tego miejsca, tak?! Chcieliście nas spotkać, musieliście tu być i inne pierdoły. Wciągnęliście nas w jakieś gówno! Czy myślicie, że ktokolwiek tutaj wolałby śmierć? Ja już bym wolał nie wiedzieć, że Thomasa szlak trafił. Sam wolę żyć! Shannon zacisnęła pięści, wstała. Uderzyła w oparcie kanapy. Shannon – A może ja chciałam wiedzieć! Chłopak z irokezem zamilknął, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na blondynkę. Shannon – Słuchałam was przy kolacji. Chyba każdy kto tu przyjechał chciał wiedzieć co się stało z tymi, których z nami nie ma! Nie chcielibyście wiedzieć to byście nie przyjechali! *odwróciła się do blondynów* A wam… Dziękuję *otarła łzę rękawem i opadła na sofę* Krystynka z uznaniem pokiwała głową. Krystynka – Czyli… Wszyscy w tym The Forest *przełknęła ślinę, spróbowała zapanować nad głosem* Nikt nie wyszedł? Naprawdę nikt? Chase – Nie *powiedział łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z babcią* Wolfe przygryzł wargę, Lukrecja spojrzała na niego. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. Ponownie zapadła cisza. Zebrani w salonie trawili informacje. Prawdziwe znaczenie słów Jeffa i Chase’a dopiero do nich docierało. Jednym pociekły łzy, inni uczucia powstrzymywali. Spoglądali pustymi spojrzeniami na blondynów. Nathaniel – Więc co teraz będzie z nami? *zapytał cicho* Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie, ten pierwszy wstał. Jeff – Nie podzielicie losu waszych bliskich. Nie pozwolimy na to po raz drugi. Chase wyprostował się, pokiwał głową. Chase – Może to dla was ciągle abstrakcja, ale jesteśmy tu by zwalczyć czające się głęboko zło. Zaatakowało, ale zwalczymy je. Junior – Czy tylko ja dostrzegam nonsens tej sytuacji? Chase nie skomentował. Chase – Prześpijcie się jeszcze. Ja i Jeff pójdziemy coś sprawdzić. Uratujemy sytuację. Spróbujemy was stąd wydostać. Studiowaliśmy to miejsce. Wrócimy rano. Choćby nie wiem co się działo nie opuszczajcie domku… i nie dopuśćcie by zgasł ogień w kominku. Ludzie pokiwali ze zrozumieniem głową. Jeff i Chase poszli do holu, Wolfe podążył za nimi. Brunet podał blondynom dwie kurtki, które wisiały na drugiej ścianie. Z szafki chłopacy wyjęli dwie wełniane czapki, rękawiczki i gogle narciarskie. Część ludzi przyszło do holu, by ich odprowadzić. Patrzyli na pełnego odwagi Jeffa i Chase’a, który chciał iść na mróz w krótkich spodenkach. Shannon – Nie będzie ci zimno? Chase – Dam radę. *uśmiechnął się zakładając gogle* Idźcie spać. Rano będziemy. Nie wychodźcie! Chłopacy podeszli do drzwi. Wolfe im otworzył. Do wnętrza natychmiast naleciało trochę śniegu i zimna. Jeff – Pilnuj ich *rozkazał spoglądając na bruneta* Wolfe – Będę pilnował. Prowadzący opuścili dom, Wolfe zamknął za nimi drzwi. Ryan, Nathaniel, Krystynka, Shannon i Bill wrócili do salonu. Wszyscy zasiedli na swoich miejscach wokół kominka. Wolfe stanął na środku, odkaszlnął. Wolfe – Cóż… *powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich* Rozumiem, że spadła na was prawdziwa bomba atomowa faktów… Pewnie wasze postrzegania świata legło trochę w gruzach… Ja sam nie potrafiłbym do was przemówić… Sam bym pewnie niedowierzał… Uwierzcie w to co słyszeliście i pójdźcie spać… Czas leczy rany… Pozwala zrozumieć. Ryan – A co jak w nocy coś nas znowu porwie? *spojrzał ze zgrozą na kominek* Cromina – Jak Grinch ukradnie mi Kenneth’a? *przytuliła gumowego krokodyla* Wolfe – Spokojnie… Ja nie kładę się spać. Popilnuję was do rana, aż się obudzicie. Spróbujcie zasnąć. Waszym głowom będzie lżej… Przybyli do domu czuli się tak skołowani, że nawet nie dyskutowali z Wolfe’m. Poszli spać tak jak siedzieli. Niektórzy spoglądali kontrolnie na ogień w palenisku. Wolfe usiadł na fotelu i… siedział. Pilnował. Jedni od razu zaczęli chrapać. Pojedyncze osoby jednak nie zasypiały od razu. Shannon odwróciła głowę w lewo, była na samym brzegu… Wpatrywała się w ścianę. Z oczu leciały jej łzy. Krystynka leżała między Svetlaną, a Fat Amy, wpatrywała się w sufit. Krystynka – Wszyscy… Melody, Rain… *szeptała smutno* Oh… Lukrecja i Fiona tuliły się do siebie chcąc się ogrzać. Szeptały. Fiona – O czym myślał Wolfe? *szepnęła* Lukrecja – O Constance… Zamaskował tą myśl… Tak jak cały czas maskował Jeff… Fiona – A Chase? Lukrecja – Jego w ogóle nie czułam… … Ranek: Po niespokojnej nocy nastał ranek. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się nie co jaśniej. Śnieg jednak nie przestawał padać. Białe drobinki spadały tonami z grubych, pokrywających niebo chmur. Cały czas wiał też mroźny wiatr. Syk dobiegał przez komin, w którym cały czas palił się ogień. Wolfe siedział na fotelu przed paleniskiem. Chłopak wbijał paznokcie w podłokietniki, walczył z opadającymi powiekami, zaciskał usta ziewając. Był bardzo senny. Ucieszył się gdy usłyszał czyjś głos. Lukrecja – Ah… To była ciężka noc *powiedziała wstawszy i przeciągnąwszy się* Wolfe – Tak… *zamrugał intensywnie, ziewnął* Dziewczyna zlustrowała chłopaka wzrokiem, uśmiechnęła się. Lukrecja – Masz prawo być z siebie dumny. Brunet podniósł głowę i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę. Lukrecja – No co? Nie spałeś całą noc. Szanuję. Wolfe – Dzięki *ziewnął* Chłopak podniósł się z fotela, powiódł sennym wzrokiem po salonie. Zobaczył, że cała reszta jeszcze spała. Upewnił się, że w kominku pali się ogień. Lukrecja – Nie krępuj się *wzięła się pod boki* Wolfe – Idę spać. Pilnuj ich. To powiedziawszy brunet wyszedł z salonu. Podreptał po schodach na górę. Skierował się do swojego pokoju. Przekręcił gałkę i wszedł do środka. Pokój Wolfe’a był stosunkowo wąski. Po lewej stronie stało jednoosobowe łóżko, po drugiej stronie, również pod ścianą, drewniana komoda. Na środku leżał dywanik. Chłopak zdjął bordową bluzę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Walnął się na łóżko. Już leżąc zdjął buty i zawinął się w kołdrę. Po kilku sekundach zasnął. … Lukrecja stała w miejscu i kiwała wolno głową. Lukrecja – Zmęczył się… Wolfie… *odwróciła głowę w kierunku kanapy* Fionaa… *powiedziała cicho* Drobna blondynka jak na zawołanie obudziła się, podniosła głowę i zaraz stanęła przy koleżance. Fiona – Melduję się *odsalutowała waląc się w czoło* Ups, hi, hi ^^ Lukrecja – Eh… Wszyscy jeszcze śpią *rozejrzała się* Fiona – Hm… Możemy w takim razie… Poplotkować ^^ Lukrecja zaklaskała wesoło i przysunęła okrągłą pufkę. Jej koleżanka usiadła na niej, podczas gdy ona zajęła miejsce na fotelu, który wcześniej zajmował Wolfe. Fiona – No dalej. Mów. Nie mogę się doczekać *wychyliła się do przodu* Lukrecja – Aż tak wyczuwasz moje emocje? *zapytała siedząc naprzeciw Fiony* Fiona – Noo… Chyba czujemy to samo… Ktoś wpadł ci w oko! Lukrecja – A może trochę *zarumieniła się* Fiona zachichotała słodko. Fiona – Nie udawaj. Wolfe to ciacho, też bym go chętnie schrupała ^^ Tym razem obydwie dziewczyny się zaśmiały. Ktoś w tyle zachrapał. Obydwie ucichły na chwilę, tylko po to by zaraz wrócić do rozmowy. Lukrecja – No… On jest taki silny, potrafi maskować myśli, wie o Mistletoe Wood… Fiona – Oh Lukrecja, Lukrecja. Ty się zakochałaś po uszy. Lukrecja – Wcale nie *założyła ręce* Tu jest kilku świetnych chłopaków… Ty też coś znajdziesz… Ale wracając to my tu nie jesteśmy po to by się zakochiwać. Fiona – Już nie zaprzeczaj *machnęła ręką* Mamy swoją misję, wiem, wiem. Ale w wolnych chwilach powinnyśmy jak najbardziej korzystać. Ty byś wzięła Wolfe’a, ja Billa… Ponownie rozległo się chrapanie, potem westchnięcie, jakiś pisk i kolejna osoba się obudziła. Fat Amy – Oooh… *ziewnęła głośno* To była noc. Śniło mi się, że ktoś obrzucił mnie hot dogiem! I miałam brudny strój! Równo z Amy obudziła się także Cromina. Cromina – Mi się śnił bałwan i pingwin z parasolką ^^ Nathaniel – A mi zmarznięte jezioro, na którym otworzyli lodowisko ^^ *także się obudził* Fiona i Lukrecja westchnęły. Musiały skończyć z plotkowaniem, gdyż inni zaczęli się budzić. Wszyscy z powodu awarii prądu spali w kurtkach, dodatkowo okryci kocami. Oprócz Fat Amy, Crominy i Nathaniela, szybko przytomni stali się Dion, Junior, Shannon i Bill. Junior – Ah *ziewnął* Chłodnawo *dopiął kurtkę, w której spał* Dion wstał i stanął przed kolegą. Dion – No dosyć. *rozejrzał się* Trzeba dobudzić resztę. Bill – Już się robi. Junior i Dion spojrzeli w stronę blondyna. Chłopak chodził od jednej śpiącej osoby do drugiej i delikatnie dźgał je końcem swojej żółtej laseczki. Ryan – No nie… Jeszcze nie ma wiosny *mruczał obudzony* Bill – I może dla ciebie nie być jak nie wstaniesz *poszedł dalej* Shannon, która usiadła na oparciu sofy, przetarła zamglone oczy. Wiodła wzrokiem za Billem. Kiedy go widziała czuła gdzieś w środku minimalne ciepło. Blondyn kontynuował budzenie innych. Podszedł do skulonej Krystynki, lekko dźgnął ją. Krystynka – Wolnego! Co to ma znaczyć? *oburzyła się* Bill – Budzimy się *uśmiechnął się czarująco* Krystynka – Co to za dźganie mnie badylem? Wypraszam sobie! Bill cofnął się o krok w tył, skłonił się. Bill – Przepraszam z uniżeniem. Babsztyl wstała, potarła oczy. Wyglądała na niewyspaną. Krystynka – Czy tylko ja zaspałam? Junior – Nie *skinął na leżącego na ziemi, za kanapą Daniela* Bill – Pobudka *dźgnął Daniela* Nie warto spadać w nocy na podłogę. Chłopak otworzył oczy i wstał. Daniel – O jej. Lunatykowałem? Junior – Raczej spadłeś z kanapy. Svetlana – Wży to ciekawyj *przyskoczyła do chłopaków* Mja tysh spadam z łószka gdy siem napiję. Chłopacy wolno pokiwali głową na znak tego, że zgadzają się z paplaniną Rosjanki. Bill tymczasem rozejrzał się po pokoju. Bill – Wygląda na to, że wszyscy już wstali… pobudzili się *spojrzał na Ryana, który wylegiwał się na kanapie* Stojące obok blondyna Shannon i Lukrecja westchnęły. Shannon – Czekajcie, załatwię to. Blondynka podeszła do sofy. Złapała ją od boku i podniosła do góry. Ryan – Aaaa! *zsunął się i spadł na podłogę* Shannon – Już *odłożyła kanapę* Dion – Wow! Nieźle *wystawił kciuka w górę* Shannon – Wiem. Dziewczyna odwróciła się tyłem do Diona, na co on zareagował gwizdnięciem. Podobnie z resztą jak Junior… no ten drugi nie gwizdał, tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Shannon – Dobra… Gdzie Wolfe? *wzięła się pod biodra Lukrecja – Śpi. Shannon – Śpi? Lukrecja – Zmęczył się po całej nocy. Musi odespać pilnowanie nas. Shannon pokiwała wolno głową. Stała w „kółeczku dowodzących” razem z Lukrecją, Fioną i Billem, czyli z tymi najbardziej ogarniętymi. Do kółeczka dołączyła Fat Amy. Dziewczyna zdjęła już swoją holograficzną kurtkę. Fat Amy – Kochani, skoro wy tu tak się wybijacie i ogarniacie… Co ze śniadaniem? Mój brzuszek domaga się czegoś. Daniel – Jeśli to nie problem też bym coś zjadł. *zawołał podnosząc rękę* Inni także pokiwali głową. Bill – Ah… Śniadanie… No przydałoby się, przydało *podparł się na lasce* Shannon – Proste. Ktoś musi iść do kuchni i przyrządzić cokolwiek. Ktoś tu się zna? Ludzie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Fiona – James się znał :< Na wspomnienie Jamesa i tego co go spotkało, niektórych aż zmroziło, zamilkli. Daniel – Ehm… A Krystynka? Nie umiesz gotować? *spojrzał na Babcię, która stała przy choince* Krystynka – A no faktycznie. Umiem *podeszła bliżej do reszty* Mogę coś upichcić. Dion – Kakao z wódeczką? *zaśmiał się* Svetlana – Szto? Krystynka machnęła ręką. Krystynka – Nic takiego Svetlanko. Nic takiego *odwróciła się* No to kto mi pomoże? Sama przecież nie stanę przy garach. Shannon – No ja mogę *wzruszyła ramionami* Lukrecja już chciała się zgłosić, już otwierała usta kiedyś ktoś odezwał się przed nią. Bill – To ja też ^^ *wyrwał się* Krystynka – Trzy osoby powinny w zupełności wystarczyć. Shannon, Kryśka i Bill poszli do kuchni. Lukrecja odprowadziła ich wzrokiem. Lekko mrużyła oczy. Fat Amy – Ah *zatarła ręce* Wierzę w nich. Pewnie zrobią cos odlotowego. Fiona bezgłośnie przysunęła się do blondynki. Fiona – Shannon ma doświadczenie w konserwach i jedzeniu polowym ^^ Fat Amy – Jak będzie trzeba to zjem nawet koszulkę z odrobiną sosu tatarskiego. Fiona – Hi, hi, ok ^^ Nad tym jak zostanie zrobione śniadanie zastanawiali się także Junior i Dion. Panowie siedzieli na kanapie, sami. Junior – Ciekawe jak nasza blondie gotuje. Dion – Jeśli tak dobrze jak wygląda to… Ha, ha. Junior przewrócił oczami. Lubił rozmawiać o dziewczynach, ale gdzieś pod skórą bezpośredniość kolegi lekko go irytowała. No cóż, gadali jednak dalej. Junior – Nie ma Wolfe’a, ani tych no… Jeffa i Chase’a. Dion – No *pokiwał głową* Tak jakby jesteśmy sami… Junior – Yhm… Oboje spojrzeli przez okno. Śnieg nadal padał i znacznie ograniczał widoczność. Dion – Ale pada… … W kuchni stanęli Shannon, Bill i Krystynka. Blondynka zamknęła lodówkę. Shannon – Słabo to wygląda. Pusto. Bill – Zużyli pewnie wszystko na wigilijną kolacje *oparł się tyłem o marmurowy blat* Shannon – Sprawdźmy szafki. Dziewczyna westchnęła i kucnęła, zaczęła wysuwać szuflady i otwierać szafki. Krystynka zajęła się szafkami wiszącymi. Znalazła jednak tylko torebkę cukru, kakao i parę miętowych laseczek powtykanych do słoika. Shannon – Kiepsko… *wstała* Szafki świecą pustkami. Bill zdmuchnął sobie kosmyk z nosa, poprawił rękaw czarnej koszuli. Bill – No to zostały nam resztki. Blondyn skinął na kuchenny stół zastawiony talerzami i półmiskami pozostałymi po kolacji. Shannon podeszła do stołu, Krystynka również. Na półmiskach leżało parę kawałków ryby, skrawki pieczeni, kości z kawałkami mięsa, nadgryzione pierogi i kawałki deserów. Wszystko było już dawno zimne. Shannon – Słabo to wygląda. Mocno słabo. Bill, jako, że był wyższy od dziewczyn, stanął za nimi i przyjrzał się stołowi. Bill – Rozdzielmy te resztki na 13 porcji… 14, zostawmy dla Wolfe’a… No tak każdy coś dostanie. Krystynka – Pogryzione mięso i pierogi? O fe! Bill – O nie, nie. Pani Krysiu *uśmiechnął się zagadkowo* Pani jako pierwsza dostanie porcję wolną od pogryzionego. Blondyn z gracją odsunął się, z zamkniętymi oczami sięgnął do jednej szafki i wyciągnął z niej biały talerzyk. Z szuflady wyjął szpachelkę. Wrócił do stołu kuchennego i nałożył Krystynce dwa kawałki nie jedzonej ryby. Bill – Voila. *skłonił się* Krystynka przyjęła talerz, odstawiła go na bok. Krystynka – Nie podgrzejemy? Shannon – Mikrofalówka nie będzie działać… *spojrzała na kuchenkę* A gazu nie warto marnować. Starsza pani skinęła głową. Krystynka – Co racja to racja… no dobra. Nałóżmy jedzenia reszcie. Shannon – Ok… Bill? Załatwisz picie? Bill, jako, że stał obok kranu spróbował odkręcić kurek… odkręcił, ale woda nie popłynęła. Bill – Woda chyba zamarła w rurach :/ Shannon – Kurde… Blondyn spokojnie przeszedł trochę w lewo, otworzył szafkę pod zlewem. Wyjął z niej dwie zgrzewki piwa. Bill – Cóż. To się nada *postawił piwo na blacie* Shannon otworzyła szeroko oczy. Potrząsnęła głową i wróciła do nakładania resztek na talerze. Shannon – Nie za dużo. Nie wiemy ile czasu tu spędzimy… Krystynka – Tyle do póki coś nas nie wciągnie przez komin. Bill pokiwał zgodnie głową, zaś Shannon zaskoczona spojrzała na Krystynkę. Po chwili wróciła do nakładania. … Wszyscy zebrani w domu otrzymali porcję resztek. Usiedli na kanapach. Dwie stały naprzeciw siebie, trzecia prostopadle do nich, naprzeciw kominka. Na środkowej kanapie siedzieli kolejno od prawej: Fiona, Lukrecja, Shannon, Bill i Krystynka. Po lewej ręce Krystynki, na drugiej kanapie miejsce znaleźli: Nathaniel, Daniel, Cromina i Svetlana. Naprzeciwko nich zaś w kolejności od kominka siedzieli Ryan, Dion, Junior i Fat Amy. Wszyscy jedli we względnej ciszy. Słychać było tylko stukot widelców o talerze i wycie wiatru na zewnątrz. Ryan – Gdyby można by to podgrzać… Dion – Nie można *warknął* Prądu nie ma. Ryan – Ciężko jeść… Siedzący naprzeciw Nathaniel podniósł wzrok z nad swojego talerza. Nathaniel – Powiem ci coś z survivalowego doświadczenia. Trzeba jeść i nie marudzić, bo zawsze jedzenia może zabraknąć. Na Alasce wielokrotnie jadłem na zimno. Dion – Tylko tu nie Alaska -.- Junior – Ale się robi *skinął na pokryte śniegiem okno* I trzeba jeść by żyć. Dion – Yhm… Nathaniel wrócił do swojego talerza. Wszyscy z powrotem jedli w ciszy, aż do momentu gdy odezwał się… Daniel – Przepraszam. Jestem wegetarianinem. Czy ktoś wymieniłby się rybą za mięso *wskazał na swój talerz* Dion – Jesteśmy w warunkach, w których musimy jeść zimne resztki, a ty marudzisz? Wiedziałem, że weganie to dziwadła *przewrócił oczami* Daniel – Wegetarianin, a nie weganin *zmarszczył się* Fat Amy – A ryba to nie mięso, he? Daniel – Rybę zjadam, to już trochę co innego… Nathaniel – Ej. Nie gryźmy się. Zamieni się ktoś? Po chwili Fiona podniosła rękę, wstała i wzięła od Daniela kawałek mięsa, sama oddając mu kosteczkę białego, rybiego mięsa. Daniel – Dziękuję. Fiona – Nie ma sprawy ^^ Blondyneczka wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Lukrecji, na skraju kanapy. Daniel zaś wyprostował się, przeniósł wzrok na lewo. Tam Cromina pakowała ciastka do paszczy gumowego krokodyla. Cromina – Jedz Kenneth, jedz. Daniel – Ehm… Cromina? *popukał dziewczynę w ramię* Cromina – Qui? Daniel – Krokodyle nie jedzą ciastek. *powiedział patrząc w ziemię* Cromina spojrzała to na ciastko to na Kennetha… Ostatecznie wpakowała sobie ciastko do ust, zaś zabawkę schowała między dekolt. Cromina – Nie wiedziałam, że znasz się na krokodylach. *powiedziała z uznaniem* Siedzący naprzeciwko Dion prychnął. Daniel nie przejął się tym jednak i w spokoju odpowiedział: Daniel – To wiedza elementarna. Cromina – Niektórzy nie wiedzą, że to kajman… Inni nie wiedzieli, że moja kumpela Nookie miała strusia i mówili, że to jakieś emu. Daniel – Emu to też struś… Dion – Błagam. Możecie gadać o tym gdzieś indziej? Shannon – A co ty masz za problem? *zapytała gniewnie odłożywszy talerz na podłogę* Sam nie masz o czym gadać? Dion – Strusie? Emu? Krokodyle? Shannon – Wiem, że ty byś chciał słuchać tylko o seksie, motorach i alkoholu, ale to już nie mój problem. Chłopak warknął i zamilkł. Junior pokiwał lekko głową… Bill wstał niespodziewanie, patrzył z góry na wszystkich. Część nadal zaskakiwał jego wzrost. Blisko metr 90… Blondyn przemówił. Bill – Jak mniemam wszyscy jesteśmy trochę spragnieni… Nie mamy wody, więc… *wyciągnął zgrzewkę piwa zza kanapy, potem drugą* Po butelce dla każdego. Svetlana – Piwo? Prrr… Tylko vodka *sięgnęła po opartą o jej nogę reklamówkę i wyjęła szklanka butelkę* Dion – Ja nie odmówię *wystawił rękę* Bill zgrabnie rzucił butelkę Dionowi, potem drugą Juniorowi. Shannon – Mi też daj. Blondyn podał butelkę blondynce. Fat Amy – Skoro wszyscy to wszyscy. Dawaj Bill! Bill – Proszę ^^ *wręczył Amy butelkę* Ktoś jeszcze? Nikt jakoś się nie palił. Nathaniel pokręcił głową, Ryan zarzekł się, że jest sportowcem, Daniel i Cromina nawet nie zwrócili uwagi, Lukrecja i Fiona pokręciły głową… W końcu zgłosiła się Krystynka. Babsztyl odebrała butelkę. Ostatnią ze zgrzewki wziął Bill. Tak tylko szóstka wzięła się za picie. Dion – Ehm… A ma ktoś otwieracz *popukał w kapsel* Krystynka – Pff… Cieniasy. Tak to się robi! Kobieta wzięła kapsel w zęby, pociągnęła w dół i zdjęła kapsel. Splunęła nim na podłogę. Reszta spojrzała na nią oniemiała. Krystynka – A mawiają słaba płeć, zdrowie! *uniosła butelkę w górę* Pozostali pijący nie mieli jednak takich umiejętności. Na szczęście Bill ochoczo poszedł o kuchni po otwieracz i wszyscy mogli się w spokoju napić. Inni patrzyli na nich obojętnie. Nathaniel – A nie macie wody może? Butelkowanej? Bill odstawił butelkę na dywan, rozłożył ręce. Bill – Ani śladu, przykro mi. Nathaniel – Eh… Spoko… Jak Wolfe się obudzi to załatwimy. Ryan – Haha, zawsze można się napić z kibla, haha. Reszta spojrzała dziwnie na sportowca i pokręciła głową. Krystynka w spokoju dopiła piwo. Spojrzała na Svetlane, która tak samo jak oni piła… tylko, że wódkę. Z gwinta. Krystynka – Niewiarygodne… *powiedziała pod nosem* Śniadanie trwało jeszcze moment. Zgromadzeni w salonie dojadali resztki resztek, bądź dopijali piwo… lub wódkę. Kiedy Bill dostrzegł, że większość już nie je, ponownie wstał. Bill – Odnieście talerze do kuchni, jak coś wam zostało to zostawcie. Nie wiemy ile będziemy żyć na resztkach. Reszta pokiwała głową. Niektórych dziwiło z jaką łatwością Bill przejął pałeczkę gospodarza i lidera pod nieobecność Wolfe’a. Ludzie odnieśli talerze do kuchni, wrócili do salonu. Nie do końca wiedzieli co ze sobą zrobić. Zebrani podobierali się w grupki i z braku innych zajęć zaczęli rozmawiać lub zwiedzać dom… … Fiona i Lukrecja poszły razem na piętro. Dziewczyny poszły aż na sam koniec korytarzami tam znajdowały się wijące się schody na strych. Fiona – Strych… Ależ to… Emocjonujące. Lukrecja – Strych jak strych. Nic tam pewnie nie ma. *odwróciła się tyłem do schodów* Fiona – Pewnie tylko multum starych śmieci. Lukrecja – Mhm. Fiona – I nic groźnego. Lukrecja – Dokładnie. Dziewczyny odwróciły się i poszły w kierunku przeciwnym do schodów na strych, czyli jakby z powrotem do salonu. Fiona nagle się zatrzymała. Fiona – Luuukrecja? c: Lukrecja – Nie ma mowy. Nawet o tym nie myśl *konsekwentnie poszła dalej* Fiona – Oh *spuściła ręce i posłusznie poszła za koleżanką* Lukrecja – Moja siostrunia też na pewno chodziła tam gdzie się nie powinna. Tak się kończy. Fiona – Czyli jak? Lukrecja – Znikając bez wieści. … Junior i Fat Amy poszli do kuchni. Usiedli przy kuchennym stole. Kończyli swoje piwa. Junior – Wiesz co Amy? Nie podoba mi się tutaj. Fat Amy – Było nie zaglądać do cudzych skrzynek pocztowych :* Chłopak zaśmiał się, dopił piwo, odstawił butelkę na blat. Junior – By być szczerym… To to nie do końca tak było. Fat Amy – Hm? *odkleiła butelkę od ust* To jak? Dawaj, mów. Junior wziął głęboki wdech. Junior – Podjeżdżałem moim czarnym ferrari na podjazd, trzeba wjechać do góry trochę przed moim domem… No i wyszedłem otworzyć garaż, automatyczne podnoszenie bramy się zepsuło… Fat Amy – Nom, rozumiem. Mów dalej. Junior – No i źle zaciągnąłem ręczny… Fat Amy – I wjechałeś w skrzynkę? Junior – Nie ;p Auto zaczęło się staczać, wskoczyłem do niego, podjechałem i chcąc wyrobić się cofnąłem i wtedy wjechałem w skrzynkę. List wyleciał i … Blondynka wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. Fat Amy – Hahahaha! No muszę koniecznie po powrocie zobaczyć ten śmiercionośny podjazd pod twoją hacjendę. Tam gdzie twój zderzak spotkał się ze skrzynką na listy niejakiej Melody… Junior – Hah, no dobra. Fat Amy uniosła, co prawda już pustą, butelkę po piwie. Fat Amy – To toast za podjazdy. Junior – Toast. Stuknęli się butelkami. … Krystynka rozmawiała ze Svetlaną. Obie panie siedziały w jadalni. Ta pierwsza przysuwała i wyrównywała krzesła. Rosjanka zaś opierała się o ścianę – była, jak na nią, trzeźwa. Svetlana – A wży po co to rbisz? Krystynka – Porządek musi być *dosunęła kolejne krzesło* Bezczynność jest zła. Svetlana – Mhm… Rosjanka podeszła do stołu. Odsunęła krzesło i usiadła podpierając głowę na ręce. Spojrzała na Krystynkę… Svetlana – Skąd te blizny? Krystynka odruchowo cofnęła prawą rękę i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Krystynka – Ah… Robiłam tulipana z butelki po wódce ^^ *skłamała* Svetlana wyprostowała się nagle, otworzyła szerzej oczy. Svetlana – Ty też? Krystynka – Ehm… No pewnie. Babsztyl wróciła do poprawiania krzeseł. Svetlanie zaś z powrotem opadła głowa. … W salonie pozostało zaledwie 6 osób. Podzielili się na dwie trzyosobowe grupki. Jedna z grupek usiadła przy stoliku kawowym, tym przy którym siedzieli wszyscy przed kolacją. Przy tym stoliku zgromadzili się Daniel, Nathaniel i Cromina. Panowie siedzieli na okrągłych, aksamitnych pufkach, dziewczyna zaś wolała klęczeć. Bawiła się ona swoim gumowym kajmanem podczas gdy panowie zajmowali się rozmową. Nathaniel – Pada i pada… *mruknął* Daniel – A oni ciągle nie wracają. Powinni już być. Chcę się dowiedzieć wszystkiego i iść… Nathaniel – Nie podoba ci się tutaj? *domyślił się* Daniel – Nie. Jego kolega oparł się o stojący tuż za nim regał, założył ręce za głowę. Nathaniel – Mi w sumie nie jest aż tak źle… Daniel – Nie zimno ci? Tylko kominek nas grzeje. Nathaniel *pokręcił głową* - Ani trochę. Jestem zahartowany. Daniel – No tak, survivial… Jak sobie radzisz z tym, że twój kumpel od survivalu… No wiesz… Nie żyje *głos mu zadrżał* Nathaniel – Cóż *wyprostował się* Jest mi z tym ciężko *spoważniał* Zginął też ten James… To wszystko jest takie… Kurde, już chciałem zapomnieć… Daniel – Przepraszam… Ja nie umiem ani na chwilę zapomnieć. Ten krzyk w środku nocy… Ale też to, że Bedif nie żyje… *spuścił głowę* Chciałbym umieć się nie martwić tak jak ty lub Cromina. Cromina – Co ja? *przestała się na moment bawić* Daniel – Nic, nic… Dziewczyna wróciła do zabawy, zaś Nathaniel spojrzał na kolegę. Daniel nie wydawał się roztrzęsiony. Był nieruchomy, lekko przymrużał powieki. Stoicki spokój. Nathaniel – No wiesz… Ja jak mi o tym przypomniałeś to też aż mam ciary… Ale może faktycznie mniej się martwię. Czasem tak trzeba. Walcz o swoje życie. Daniel spojrzał wolno na Nathaniela, uśmiechnął się lekko. Daniel – Postaram się. Nathaniel wystawił kciuka w górę. … Druga grupka skupiła się przy kominku, na dwóch kanapach. Na jednej siedziała Shannon razem z Ryanem, na drugiej Dion. Chłopak z irokezem spoglądał do paleniska, upewniał się, że ogień się pali. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Ogień najbardziej oświetlał wnętrze. Przez śnieg z zewnątrz docierało niewiele światła. Shannon patrzyła na kominek, zawiesiła się. Dion postanowił ją ocucić, podszedł bliżej i pstryknął jej palcami przed oczami. Dion – Co jest ślicznotko? *wrócił na swoją kanapę* Shannon westchnęła i odwróciła się w stronę Diona. Shannon – Myślę o tym co się zadziało w nocy. Totalna abstrakcja. Ryan – Nooo *włączył się do rozmowy* To była jakaś masakra. Dion przewrócił oczami słysząc Ryana. Shannon – Walczyłam sama z Wolfem o życie Jamesa… A co z wami? *spojrzała nagle na chłopaków* Wrzaski musiały was obudzić… Ryan spojrzał na Diona, Dion na niego. Dion – No wiesz… Byliśmy oszołomieni… Ryan – I senni. Dion – To był straszny szok. Shannon wyprostowała się, pochyliła się trochę do przodu. Shannon – Ale im więcej osób tym większe szanse… Miałby… Blondynka wstała, przeciągnęła się, poprawiła wysokie buty. Shannon – Doprawdy żenujące, że silni chłopcy nie są wytrenowani i nie mogą się zerwać natychmiastowo. Dion – No widzisz cukiereczku… *oparł rękę na oparciu* Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Shannon stanęła przed nim i wycedziła: Shannon – W US Army dnia byś nie przeżył. Dion – Słuchaj laska. Nie chcę się spinać tak *przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy* Żarty żartami, ale ty chyba lekko przesadzasz. Shannon – Szkoda, że ciebie nie wciągnęło przez komin -.- Ryan – Uuu… Grubo. Dion – Morda! *odwrócił się na moment do sportowca* A ty, silną dziewczynkę z armii tak przejęła jedna śmierć? Czy może nie możesz się pozbierać po śmierci twojego… Shannon strzeliła Diona z liścia. Chłopaka oszołomiło, przewrócił się w bok i padł głową na podłokietnik. Dziewczyna stała chwilę, patrzyła beznamiętnie na ogłuszonego Diona. Do oczu wolno napływały jej łzy. Przetarła oczy rękawem bluzy i opadła na kanapę, założyła nogi. Ryan odsunął się od niej jak najbardziej mógł. Do salonu weszły Krystynka i Svetlana – wróciły z jadalni. Wróciły też Fiona i Lukrecja. Wszystkie panie spojrzały na leżącego Diona. Krystynka – A temu co? Lukrecja spojrzała na Shannon, zamrugała i usiadła obok blondynki. Lukrecja – Należało mu się *przytuliła Shannon* Shannon przez chwilę czuła się zaskoczona, ale potem również przytuliła dziewczynę. Do salonu wszedł także Junior. Od razu zobaczył Diona. Irokez podniósł się akurat. Miał na twarzy czerwony ślad. Sportowiec dosiadł się do kolegi. Junior – Co żeś narozrabiał? Dion pomasował tylko policzek i pokręcił głową. Spuścił wzrok. … Bill siedział zamknięty w toalecie. Stał przed lustrem. Poprawiał włosy. Sięgnął do szafki, wyjął buteleczkę perfum, popsikał się. Bill – Perfekcyjnie… Blondyn odwrócił się w prawo, do drzwi. Jego odbicie jednak nie odwróciło się. Pokazało mu język. … W salonie ludzie, którzy dołączyli, usiedli na sofach przy kominku. Krystynka – Czy ktoś z tu zgromadzonych zgłodniał może? Może druga porcja resztek? ^^ Zbliża się pora obiadowa… Junior – Cóż Jeffa i Chase’a nadal nie ma, Wolfe nieobecny… Jedzmy. Krystynka – To lecę do kuchni. Babsztyl rozpięła kurtkę i stukając obcasami poszła do kuchni. Idąc podśpiewywała sobie: Krystynka - Lubi bardzo miodu smak, o tak, o tak, o tak. A na dodatek wie gdzie rośnie kwiatek… Ale fajna pioseneczka ^^ Kobieta wyszła już z salonu, wkroczyła do kuchni i… stanęła jak zamurowana. Oto tam, przy stole, nachylona nad talerzem stała… Fat Amy z widelcem. Na twarzy miała tłuszcz i kawałki mięsa. Krystynka – Ty lampucero!!! Jak śmiesz nam resztki ze spiżarni wyżerać! Wstydź się! Fat Amy – Halo. Zgłodniałam, więc musiałam napełnić brzuszek co nie co. Trudno się oprzeć takie dają tutaj delikatesy. Krystynka – Na Boga! Jak tak można?! *złapała się za głowę* Wszyscy chcieli zjeść ty darmozjadzie! Fat Amy – A ja mam wyjątkowe potrzeby żywieniowe *złapała się za brzuszek* Krystynka – Nie chcę tego słuchać *zatkała uszy* Babsztyl pospiesznie zgarnęła ostatni talerz z niezjedzonymi resztkami i poszła do salonu. Obrażona i szczerze dotknięta obelgami Amy została w kuchni. Z powrotem założyła swoją kurtkę, którą na czas jedzenia odłożyła na blat. Krysia wróciła do salony. Dała talerz resztek Juniorowi. Junior – Na kogo krzyczałaś? I co tak mało? Krystynka wzięła głęboki oddech. Krystynka – Jedz i nie marudź. Musimy prowadzić rozsądną gospodarkę resztkami jedzenia. Fiona – O tak! Ja dlatego nie jem ^^ Krystynka – Bierzcie przykład z Fiony. Nie wszyscy wzięli przykład z Fiony. Większość uczestników poczęstowała się zaserwowanymi resztkami. … Ci którzy jedli skończyli jeść, ci którzy nie jedli siedzieli na kanapach. Dołączyła do nich nawet Fat Amy, która częściowo zaspokoiła swój apetyt. Nie przyznała się jednak, że zjadała resztki. Siadając obok Nathaniela skłamała, że miała w kieszeni krakersa. W domku było cicho. Z zewnątrz cały czas dobiegał syk pędzącego na wietrze śniegu. Zdawało się jednak, że padało trochę lżej. Dało się wyjrzeć przez okna, było widać znajdujące się kilkanaście metrów przed domem, za parkingiem, drzewa. Dzięki kominkowi było na tyle ciepło, że zgromadzeni mogli siedzieć bez kurtek. Z piętra zszedł Bill. Chłopak cicho przemknął przez salon i stanął przy reszcie. Bill – Tu wolne? Blondyn wskazał na miejsce na prawo od Shannon, między nią a Ryanem. Shannon – Pewnie *powiedziała* Bill odprężony usiadł, przysunął się lekko do Shannon. Dziewczynę przeszły przyjemne ciarki. Fiona wychyliła się i spojrzała na blondynkę z zazdrością. Bill – Wolfie ciągle śpi? Junior – Jak widać *założył ręce* Bruneta irytował styl bycia Billa… no i to jak bezczelnie kleił się do Shannon… w ogóle do dziewczyn. Lukrecja – Wolfe śpi. Chase i Jeff nie wracają. Ciągle pada… Ryan – Nie może tak być. Nie mamy wody, ani jedzenia. Nie ma prądu i zasięgu. Lukrecja – Nie ma prądu i sypie śnieg. Nie będzie nam łatwo. Fiony – Mamy ogień ^^ *skinęła na kominek* Nieliczni pokiwali głową. Większość wydawała się jednak znużona. Ludzie byli zmęczeni, trochę puści. Myśl o śmierci bliskich cały czasz prześladowała niektórych. Nathaniel – Wiecie co *wstał* Nie możemy tu tak bezsilnie siedzieć. Lukrecja – A co niby zrobisz? Nathaniel – Nie wiem… Trzeba wyjść. W miasteczku musi być jakiś sklep. Cokolwiek, inni ludzie. Jakaś pomoc. Nie możemy tu tak sterczeć bezczynnie. Shannon – Zabronili nam wychodzić. *przypomniała* Ryan również wstał. Ryan – Wolfe śpi, o niczym się nie dowie. Chyba nawet słabiej pada. Lukrecja – Ehm… A śnieżne, świąteczne kreatury czające się w mroku? Zapomnieliście o tym? Junior – Pff… Właśnie, porąbało was? Nathaniel zmrużył oczy. Nathaniel – A głód i zimno są lepsze? Shannon – Nie widziałeś tego co się stało w nocy? *zdenerwowała się* Ryan – Ej, ale teraz jest dzień… Tak trochę *spojrzał przez okno* Lukrecja wstała. Lukrecja – Zabronili nam wychodzić. Wolfe śpi i oddał pałeczkę pilnującego mnie. Zabraniam. Ryan – Oho, boję się *zachichotał* Lukrecja – Mówię poważnie *tupnęła* Nie możecie wyjść, zwłaszcza jak Wolfe śpi! Nathaniel podszedł o dziewczyny, położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Nathaniel – Jesteśmy duzi, damy radę :) Chłopacy poszli do holu. Reszta poszła za nimi. Tylko Bill i Krystynka zostali na miejscu. Bill – Żałosne *założył sobie nogę na nogę* Krystynka – Racja… Nie wiedzą o tym co ma ostre zęby i pazury… Bill zainteresowany słowami Krystynki spojrzał w jej stronę, ona odruchowo skryła prawą dłoń w rękawie niebieskiego swetra. Przy drzwiach zgromadziła się dwunastka ludzi. Nathaniel i Ryan założyli kurtki i rękawiczki. Ryan – Ktoś idzie z nami? Svetlana podniosła rękę. Założyła swoją kurtkę i czapkę uszatkę. Inni spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Svetlana – No co? Ja tem na Syberia byłam. Tu mi mrozy nie straszne. Lukrecja pokręciła głową. Zrezygnowała jednak z zatrzymywania chłopaków. Wiedziała, że nic nie wskóra przeciw ich uporowi. Lukrecja – Będziecie tego żałować *burknęła* Shannon – Będą *stoi za założonymi rękoma* Nathaniel – Oby nie. To powiedziawszy chłopak nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Do wnętrza od razu wdarło się zimne powietrze. Nie ubrani ludzie wycofali się w głąb domu. Ryan – Będzie dobrze *pomachał* Svetlana, Nathaniel i Ryan wyszli na mróz. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Pozostali wrócili do salonu, usiedli wokół kominka. Bill – Godziny nie przeżyją *powiedział pod nosem* … Wiatr faktycznie zelżał. Śnieg padał mniej intensywnie. Svetlana, Nathaniel i Ryan przeszli po oblodzonym chodniczku, wyszli przez furtkę znaleźli się na zaśnieżonym parkingu. Okna domu były pokryte śniegiem, więc zebrani w środku prawie nie mogli wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Trójka odważnych spojrzała na dom. Lampki, światełka i inne ozdoby nie paliły się, w większości były pozrywane. Pod dachem uformowały się pierwsze sople. Ryan – No to niezła zima… Nathaniel – Tak. Przeszli kilka kroków przez parking. Coś zwróciło ich uwagę… Aut nie było. Ryan – Ej! Gdzie są samochody? *rozgląda się* Ej! Nathaniel również rozejrzał się. Pod warstwą śniegu nie było pojazdów. Znikły motocykle i auta, a również sanki Svetlany. Ryan – Jjjak to wyjaśnisz? *podszedł do Nathaniela* Co tu się stało? Nathaniel – Nie wiem *naciągnął kaptur* To musiało się stać w nocy… Ryan – Kto mógł ukraść tyle samochodów? Nathaniel – Ten sam kto mógł dokonać porwania przez komin… Svetlana – Paczajcie druzja! Snegovika zbudowali! Chłopacy odwrócili się w kierunku wskazywanym przez Rosjankę. Dziewczyna wskazywała na stojącego w centrum parkingu bałwana. Bałwan miał nie całe dwa metry wysokości, patykowate łapy, guziki, uśmiech i oczy z węgielków, nos z marchewki. Na głowie miał cylinder, a na szyi wełniany szalik. Ryan – Bałwan. Nathaniel – Tylko kto go zbudował? *zastanowił się* Dziwnie… Chłopak poczuł nagłą niepewność. Zniknięcie aut i tajemniczy bałwan połączyły się w jego głowie z porwaniem przez komin i słowami Jeffa i Chase’a. Pewność siebie raptownie opuściła Nathaniela. Nathaniel – Wracajmy może? Svetlana – A ni! *zaprotestowała* Vodka się mnie konczy. Musi mnie do sklepu pójść. Ryan – Właśnie *założył ręce* Już wyszliśmy trzeba iść po pomoc. Mówiłeś o survivalu i sztuce przetrwania. No w tym domu bez wody nie przetrwamy. Nathaniel – Można roztopić śnieg… Ryan – Nathaniel, ziom. Chodź i nie marudź. Ryan wziął Svetlanę pod ramię i razem poszli w dół zaśnieżonej Gingerbread Street. Nathaniel spojrzał to na oddalających się znajomych, to na tonący w ciemności domek, to na bałwana… Zdecydował się, że pójdzie. Nathaniel – Czekajcie! … Prawie nie padało. Było prawie przejrzyście. Przez zasypany śniegiem, biały krajobraz przedzierali się Chase i Jeff. Obaj byli ubrani w grube kurtki, rękawice, czapki i gogle… Chase miał tylko krótkie spodenki… Z uwagi na to, że śnieg padał słabiej obaj blondyni zdjęli gogle z twarzy, odetchnęli. Z ich ust poleciała para. Chase – Wolałem chodzenie po lesie niż przez śnieg. Łydki mi marzną >.< Jeff – Ho, ho. Epokowa chwila – Chase’owi zimno. Chase – Przestań *rzucił kolegę na szybko zlepioną śnieżką* W Mistletoe Wood trudno nie zmarznąć. Wyższy blondyn pokiwał głową. Szli dalej, parli po drodze przez grubą warstwę świeżego śniegu. Szli przed siebie… Właściwie nie wiadomo dokąd. Chase – W ogóle… Krystynka. Wow *splunął na śnieg* Jeff – Szok co nie? *spojrzał na kolegę* Jeff uśmiechał się, pokazał idealnie białe ząbki. Blondyn ciężko oddychał, był trochę zmęczony a jednocześnie się uśmiechał. Od mrozu miał czerwoną twarz. Chase był za to bladszy… Chase – Ta… Zaproszenie było do jej męża. Gdybyśmy go nie wyczaili to byłoby ich 11… Ale zastanawiające. Jeff – Jak ją zobaczyłem to nie mogłem uwierzyć. The Forest pochłonęło tylu mocnych ludzi, a akurat Ona wyszła… Jak to było z jej powrotem? Chase – Nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Ona była jedną z tych co byli na wózku tak długo jak ja. Może po tym jak ja zeskoczyłem zmory dowiozły ją do końca? Jeff nie przestając iść podrapał się po brodzie. Jeff – Hm… Może jednak potem musiała zeskoczyć i dlatego chowała rękę… *pomyślał głośno* Chase odwrócił się do kolegi. Chase – Chowała rękę? Jeff – No tak. Jak ją zobaczyliśmy. Prawą rękę schowała do kieszeni… Wypytamy ją przy okazji. Chase – Czy to ważne? Wyszła z lasu. Wyciągniemy ją z innymi z tego przeklętego miasteczka i zapomnimy o jej istnieniu. Jeff pokiwał głową. Blondyni szli dalej. Pokonywali kolejne zaspy. Sunęli przez śnieg. Z nieba cały czas spadały nowe drobinki. Chase – Tak czy inaczej miała szczęście. Nie zeskoczyła sama, nie spadła, nic jej nie porwało… Jeff – Tja… Przebrnęła w końcu Krainę Czarów. Chase – Cud. Pokonali kolejne kilka metrów. W ciszy. Brnąc przez śnieg. Chase – W ogóle, ta blondynka… to laska Saila, co nie? Jeff – Tak *skinął głową* Shannon… Szkoda mi jej *przeszedł kolejne metry* Chase zrobił smutną minę. Chase – Sail był tym jednym, do którego śmierci nie powinniśmy dopuścić, wiesz Jeff? Jeff – Wiem *powiedział z żalem* On tak bardzo przypominał ciebie… Tego akurat Chase nie skomentował. Szli dalej. Droga zdawała się nie mieć końca. Po bokach zasypane śniegiem pola. Biel ciągnęła się po horyzont. Jeff – Ah… *westchnął* Chase – Co znowu? *spojrzał na przyjaciela* Jeff – Wspominam The Forest… To miało być reality show, na pierwszym miejscu, prawda? Chase skinął głową. Chase – Tak. Chcieliśmy po reality show wziąć się za sprawy magiczne. Reality show miało być w sumie dla zabawy… Efekt wywarty na las miał być dodatkiem… Jeff – No właśnie… Nie wiem czemu… Ale czuję się winny, wiesz? Czuję jakbym… Jakbyśmy ściągnęli ich tam na śmierć… Jakbyśmy wrednie myśleli tylko o tym by ratować las… *w jego głosie zabrzmiał smutek* Chase – Oh Jeff *zatrzymał się i spojrzał na kolegę* Nie obwiniaj się :< Jeff otarł łzę z kącika oka. Jeff – Nawet kiedy tłumaczę… Kiedy im tłumaczyliśmy, kiedy teraz rano tłumaczyliśmy… Mimo, że wiem jak było, opowiadam jakby… No tak jak nie chcę. Że przyjechali do The Forest aby ożywić mrok lasu. Chase nie wiedział co zrobić. Podszedł do niewiele wyższego przyjaciela i uściskał go, poklepał po plecach. Chase – Nie przejmuj się tak. To ja mogę się czuć winny *spuścił wzrok* Może za wiele kładłem i kładę na twoich barkach… To ja jestem strażnikiem, a ty… Jeff – Nie… Nie mówmy o tym. *pociągnął nosem* Idźmy tam… Musimy wrócić przed zmrokiem. Chase – Wrócimy nawet wcześniej jak znajdziemy to *uśmiechnął się wesoło* … W domku ludzie ponownie się porozchodzili. W salonie, przy kominku w zasadzie zostały tylko trzy osoby: Lukrecja, Shannon i Bill. Była też Fiona, ale ona w ciszy siedziała przy Lukrecji i przytakiwała. Shannon – Nie powinni wychodzić. Lukrecja – Nie powinniśmy byli ich wypuszczać. Fiona pokiwała głową. Bill – Ale wy im zabroniłyście *powiedział obojętnie* Głównie ty Lukrecjo. Ciemnowłosa pokiwała głową. Lukrecja – Nie mniej naprawdę powinnam była się bardziej uprzeć. Na dworze jest niebezpiecznie, w tym miasteczku jest niebezpiecznie. Jeff i Chase o tym mówili! Shannon pokiwała głową. Lukrecja – I jeszcze Wolfe będzie zły *spuściła głowę* To on powinien ich dopilnować… Bill – Ale zasnął *oparł się wygodnie* Nie miałaś obowiązku, żadnego. On miał. Nie ma prawa mieć do ciebie pretensji. Popełznął do pokoju jak rozjechany zombie. Dziewczyny spojrzały ze zdziwieniem na blondyna. Lukrecja – Skąd ty to wiesz? *wbiła wzrok w chłopaka* Bill – Nie obudziłaś się pierwsza. … Cromina, jak gdyby nigdy nic bawiła się na czerwonym chodniczku, na piętrze. Siedziała pod ścianą i obracała w rękach Kennetha. Cromina – Uh… Nudno *opadły jej ręce* Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, spojrzała na toaletę. Cromina – Wyłaź! Słychać dźwięk spłuczki. Ze środka wyszła Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Przepraszam kochaniutka. Te frykasy-rarytasy mnie przeczyściły. Blondynka podeszła wdzięcznym krokiem do siedzącej na ziemi Crominy. Potarła się po gołym ramieniu. Fat Amy – Chłodno tu, czyż nie? Cromina – Ale za ciepło na kurtkę. Fat Amy – W rzeczy samej *usiadła obok dziewczyny* Wyszli, wyszli i nie wracają. Cromina pokiwała głową, poprawiła okulary. Fat Amy – Im mniej ludzi tym nudniej. Już bym chciała by ci zabójczo przystojni blondyni wrócili. Patrzenie na nich było pewna formą niewymownie przyjemnej rozrywki. Cromina nie mogła połapać się w słowach, których używała Fat Amy, więc jedynie przytakiwała z zapałem. Cromina – Przepraszam musze do kibelka ^^ *pobiegła do toalety* Fat Amy – Oh :C … Svetlana, Nathaniel i Ryan idą w dół Gingerbread Street. Warstwa białego puchu sięga im powyżej kolan, nieomalże do pasa. Śnieg zaczął padać trochę mocniej, znowu zrobiło się ciemniej i zimniej. Svetlana – Idym i idym a tu pusto *poprawiła uszatkę, zapięła pod szyję* Nathaniel – Wszystko w lodzie. Może wrócimy, ludzie, to nie ma sensu. Ryan – Już nie panikuj. Nic się nie dzieje. Nathaniel – Ja nie panikuje. Mi chodzi o bezpieczeństwo. Ryan – Tja… Szli dalej. Nathaniel nerwowo oglądał się za siebie. Z jednej strony chciał jak najszybciej wrócić z drugiej nie wyobrażał sobie zostawienia samych Svetlany i Ryana. Trójka co raz bardziej oddalała się od domu na 24th Gingerbread Street. Śnieg padał co raz mocniej. Nathaniel – Ej. Chyba burza śnieżna wraca. Svetlana – O tam jest dom! *wskazała na prawo* Rosjanka miała rację. Po prawej stronie zaśnieżonej drogi stał jednorodzinny, jednopiętrowy dom. Po tej samej stronie ulicy dalej był kolejny i jeszcze kolejny… Po drugiej stronie też… Ryan – O. I mniej wyludniona okolica. Są domy. Nathaniel – Mijałem je jak tu przychodziłem… Dziwne. Wszystkie takie ciemne… Ryan – Nie mają prądu. Chodźmy dalej. Pamiętam, że przy wjeździe do miasta była stacja. Ryan i Svetlana ponownie wyrwali do przodu. Nathaniel został trochę z tyłu. Popatrzył na ciemny dom, jego uwagę zwrócił komin… jakby zburzony… Chłopak spojrzał w górę. Zawiał wiatr. Śnieżyca miała powrócić. Nathaniel – Czekajcie! *zawołał za kolega i koleżanką* Coś tu nie gra! Ryan i Svetlana uparcie nadal szli do przodu. Mogli iść szybciej. W tamtym miejscu warstwa śniegu była cieńsza. Tak jakby największe chmury zebrały się tylko nad domem, do którego ich zaproszono. Mijali kolejne domy, Nathaniel pozostawał trochę z tyłu. Rozglądał się nerwowo. Nagle Ryan i Svetlana zatrzymali się. Ryan – Daleko chyba do stacji. Wejdźmy do kogoś i zapytajmy. Nathaniel spojrzał w prawo, na najbliższy dom. Nathaniel – Tu? Ryan – No na przykład. Svetlana – Yupi! Cała trójka skierowała się do domu. Skrzynka na listy była przewrócona, do wnętrza nasypał śnieg. Biały puch pokrywał też cały podjazd. Na zasypanym trawniku stał mały, niepozorny bałwan… Svetlana – Kraina lodu *o* Ryan – Haha… Podeszli do drzwi. Wisiał na nich świąteczny wieniec. Ryan zapukał w drzwi i cofnął się. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Ryan – Haloo! *zapukał ponownie* Jest tam kto? Ciągle nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi sportowiec nacisnął ostrożnie klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się bez żadnych oporów. W trójkę zajrzeli do wnętrza. Było ciemno. Ryan – Macie telefony? *wyjął swój i włączył latarkę* Nathaniel skinął głową i także włączył lampę, zaś Svetlana… Ona wyjęła z kurtki prawdziwą latarkę. Ryan – Wchodzimy *szepnął* Serce podeszło całej trójce do gardła. Weszli do ciemnego wnętrza. Od razu usłyszeli skrzyp pod butami. Oświetlili podłogę. Było na niej pełno odłamków szkła i śniegu. Obok drzwi leżało złamane krzesło. Obraz na ścianie wisiał przekrzywiony. Samą ścianę pokrywała siatkę pęknięć. Poszli dalej, w ciemność. Snopy latarek padały na ściany holu. Boczne okno było rozbite. Na suficie wisiał żyrandol… nienaturalnie nisko, wisiał na sterczącym z sufitu kablu. Srebrne ramiona żyrandola obwieszały sterczące, ostre sople. Ryan – Co tu się stało? *mówi ściszonym głosem* Halo? Jest tu kto? Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Nathaniel – Nie podoba mi się to. Hol przechodził się w salon. Svetlana przeskoczyła tam. Przykucnęła przy powyginanej, sztucznej choince. Obok niej leżało mnóstwo odłamków bombek i skrawki łańcuchów świątecznych. Svetlana – Patrzcie… Do ściany, nad choinką nożem przybity był pierniczkowy ludek. Nathaniel – Co tu się działo? *oświetla ludka latarką* Jakiś psychol… Ryan – Patrzcie na to *powiedział drżącym głosem* Ryan poprowadził snopem latarki na kominek… albo to co z niego zostało. Zamiast komina, ze ściany ziała czarna, ciemna dziura. Po podłodze walały się cegłówki. Nathaniel skierował światło latarki na podłogę. Na pokrywającym się śniegu utrwaliły się ślady… Ślady racic. Svetlana – Oleń? Ryan – Łoś? Nathaniel pokręcił głową, kucnął nad tropem. Nathaniel – Kozioł… Tylko jaki kozioł chodzi na dwóch nogach? Svetlana i Ryan rozłożyli ręce. … W domu na 24th Gingerbread Street Krystynka siedziała w kuchni, przy kuchennym stole. Dopijała piwo z butelki. Do kobiety nagle dosiadła się Fiona. Dziewczyna bezszelestnie usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko Babsztyla i uśmiechnęła się. Fiona – Hej. Krystynka – Witaj Fifi *podniosła butelkę raz jeszcze* Co cię tu sprowadza? Fiona – Ah *przechyliła głowę* Znudziło mi się siedzenie w salonie. Starsza kobieta kiwnęła głową. Krystynka – Powiem ci, że straszne nudy. Nie nudziłam się tak nawet jak byłam w The… *urwała, zacisnęła usta* Fiona – W The? *przechyliła się do przodu* Krystynka – Nic takiego *pokręciła głową i złapała butelkę* Drobna blondynka spojrzała na dłoń Krystynki pokrytą bliznami. Babsztyl wyczuła spojrzenie i cofnęła rękę. Fiona przybrała na moment poważniejszy wyraz twarzy, po chwili jednak rozpogodziła się. Fiona – Słuchaj. Czuję, że leży ci to na wątrobie. Mi akurat możesz powiedzieć. Przyjechałam tu z Lukrecją, a Lukrecja przyjechała za Constance… Mniejsza o to. Posłucham *uśmiechnęła się miło* Krystynka postukała paznokciami w blat, rozejrzała się, wypuściła powietrze. Krystynka – Eh… *pokręciła głową jakby niedowierzając w to co właśnie robi* Ja byłam w The Forest… Tak jak się już pewnie domyśliłaś. Fiona skinęła głową. Krystynka – Ci ludzie… Niektórzy z tych, o których mówicie… Ja ich znałam… *mówi spokojnie, zaciska usta* Fiona – Mhm… Babsztyl wypuściła powietrze. Miała poczucie, że nie chce zdradzić wszystkiego, z drugiej strony chciała dać trochę upustu skrywanym od ponad pół roku emocjom. Krystynka – Byłam tam… Poznałam Jeffa i Chese’a… Fiona – Ale ty jedna opuściłaś las *pokiwała głową łącząc fakty* Jak? Co tam się działo? No bo… Moja misja i Lukrecji polega by się dowiedzieć… Krystynka zwinęła pod stołem prawą rękę w pięść. Krystynka – Nie… Nie mogę… Fiona – To opowiedz jak tam było? Na czym to polegało? Głos Fiony był bardzo przyjazny. Krystynka dawała się na moment zwieść… potem przypominała sobie, że musi trzymać język za zębami. W sumie to była pod wrażeniem psychologicznych możliwości Fiony. Dziewczyna zgrabnie ciągnęła za język. Krystynka – To była przygoda w lesie. Reality-show. Chciałam zgarnąć trochę mamony, by wyprowadzić się z bloku. Fiona – Ok. Dziewczyna poczuła, że chwilowo nic więcej z Krystynki nie wyciągnie. Dała za wygraną i zmieniła niespodziewanie temat. Fiona – A co myślisz o ludziach tutaj? ^^ Wolfe i Bill na przykład to takie koty… Krystynka – Ehm… Nie mnie się o tym wypowiadać *założyła ręce* Fiona zachichotała i wyjęła spod stołu dwie łyżeczki, uderzyła nimi rytmicznie o stół. Fiona – Perkusja ^^ Babsztyl przewróciła oczami. … W salonie, na kanapie przed kominkiem, siedzieli Shannon i Bill. Inni siedzieli gdzieś bardziej z tyłu pomieszczenia. Blondynka nerwowo spoglądała na stojący na gzymsie kominka zegarek. Urządzenie nie działało. Shannon – Eh… Niepokoję się. Bill odwrócił się do dziewczyny, spojrzał jej w oczy. Bill – Rozumiem. Shannon – Nie wracają od dłuższego czasu, śnieg pada co raz mocniej, a Wolfe śpi. Bill – Prawda. Nagle obok nich stanął Dion. Dion – I gdzie te łamagi? Poszli i nie wracają. Bill – Prawda. Do rozmowy dołączyli Junior i Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Pada jak w kuli śnieżnej *spojrzała w okno* Dion rozejrzał się. Dion – Kurde, już ponad godzina minęła. To miasteczko nie jest tak duże. Powinni już byli wrócić. A tych blondasków też nie ma. Junior – I co z tym zrobisz? *odwrócił się do kolegi* Dion – Idę po nich. Chłopak poszedł do holu. Shannon – Nie! *poderwała się z kanapy* Ani się waż! Dion – Sorry ślicznotko, nie słucham się *zawołał z holu* Shannon pobiegła do holu. Zaraz za nią pospieszyli Junior, Fat Amy i Lukrecja, która poderwała się z fotela. Bill wzruszył ramionami i również poszedł za nimi. Pozostali nie ruszyli się. Dion ubrał kurtkę, schylił się by dopiąć buty. Dion – Znajdę ich i będzie po sprawie. Shannon złapała chłopaka za rękę. Shannon – Nie idź. Zaginiesz jak oni! Dion – Aż tak będzie ci mnie brakowało? *zapytał złośliwie* Blondynka wkurzyła się. Ścisnęła ramię chłopaka i rzuciła go na podłogę. Podeszła do drzwi i zamknęła zamek. Dion – Kurwa… *syknął z podłogi* Junior – Słabo ziom *powiedział z góry* Chłopak z irokezem wstał, obrzucił Shannon wściekłym spojrzeniem i zdjął kurtkę. Przerzucił ją przez ramię i poszedł do jadalni. Shannon skinieniem dała znak Fat Amy i Juniorowi aby pilnowali buntownika. Została w holu razem z Billem i Lukrecją. Lukrecja – Tym razem powstrzymałaś wyjście *powiedziała z uznaniem* Shannon cały czas gotowała się, na jej twarz malowała się złość. Shannon – Lukrecja pilnuj salonu. Daniel i Cromina ciągle tam siedzą. Bill, ty idziesz ze mną. Bill – Z miłą chęcią ^^ Lukrecja poszła do salonu, zaś Shannon pociągnęła Billa za sobą na piętro. Weszli po schodach. Bill – No i co robimy? Shannon odetchnęła. Shannon – Im dłużej jesteśmy sami tym więcej osób ma głupi pomysł by wyjść. Nie będziemy ich cały czas zatrzymywać. Trzeba obudzić Wolfe’a. Bill rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Po obydwu stronach były drzwi. Bill – Ok… Który pokój? Kilka ich jest… Shannon również rozejrzała się. Shannon – Kurde… No nic. Po kolei. Bill – Do dzieła *położył dłoń na pierwszej gałce* … Junior, Fat Amy siedzieli z upokorzonym Dionem w jadalni. Chłopak siedział tyłem do nich, na skraju stołu, patrzył się w okno. Junior – No ziom powaliła cię. I po co było do niej kozaczyć. Laska widać, że przeszkolenie jakieś miała. Dion – Sam mówiłeś, że niezła jest. Junior – Ale to się robi ostrożniej *założył ręce* Co nie Amy? Fat Amy – No oczywiście! *uniosła ręce* Dziewczyny też mogą dać chłopakowi solidnie w kość. Dion przewrócił oczami. Junior – Ziom no już się fochaj jak królewna *podszedł do kolegi* Ogar i żyjesz dalej. Dion – Łatwo ci mówić. Ciebie nie powaliła laska >.< Junior – No ja bym też tego sobie nie wybaczył, ale ja do tego nie dopuszczam *powiedział dumnie* Fat Amy cicho podeszła do Juniora od tyłu, złapała go pod boki i połaskotała… Spróbowała, bo chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Odwrócił się tylko do blondynki. Junior – Hm? Fat Amy – Heh… No chciałam cię połaskotać ^^ A tu same mięśnie. Junior – I odporność *mruknął* Blondynka zachichotała, zaś Dion ponownie przewrócił oczami. Irokez wbił wzrok w okno, przez okno niewyraźnie widział bałwana w czarnym cylindrze… … Bill i Shannon otworzyli kolejne drzwi. Za nimi znajdował się pusty pokój. Zamknęli drzwi. Shannon – Gdzie on jest? Jak można tyle spać? *irytowała się* Bill – Masakra. Podeszli do kolejnych drzwi. Shannon złapała klamkę, Bill oparł się o ścianę. Bill – Ale chyba cieszysz się, że przeszukujesz drzwi ze mną, a nie z kimś innym, hm? Shannon spuściła głowę, popatrzyła w podłogę i dopiero po chwili wyprostowała się. Shannon – Tak. *powiedziała twardo* czemu ta klamka nie działa? *szarpnęła klamkę* Bill – Daj, ja spróbuję. Blondynka ustąpiła miejsca wyższemu chłopakowi. On tylko nacisnął klamkę, a drzwi łatwo się otworzyły. Shannon – Co?! Bill – Nie warto szarpać *rozłożył ramiona i zajrzał do pokoju* Tu też pusto… kolejny pokój gościnny. Shannon – Eh *zamknęła drzwi* Dziewczyna obejrzała się. Sprawdzili już wszystkie drzwi na piętrze. Teraz oczy blondynki zwróciły się na schody wiodące wyżej, na strych. Shannon – To idziemy wyżej… Bill zastąpił drogę blondynce. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. Shannon – Bill? Co ty wyprawiasz? Bill – Ehm… No wiesz… Nie wypada wchodzić na cudzy strych. Shannon – Serio? *zapytała podejrzliwie* Bill – Serio. Blondyn złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i odwrócił ją. Bill – Na pewno Wolfe niedługo wróci, po nim Jeff i Chase i wszystko będzie dobrze. Chłopak pchał Shannon w kierunku schodów na dół. … Na dworze znowu rozpadało się na dobre. Z szaro-granatowych chmur spadały miliony płatków śniegu. Zrobiło się ciemniej i zimniej. Znowu odezwał się nieprzyjemny wiatr. Svetlana, Nathaniel i Ryan zeszli po schodach z piętra zdemolowanego domu. Ryan – Nic. Pusto. Nikogo nie ma. Wszędzie śnieg i gruz. Nathaniel – Wychodźmy stąd. Wracajmy. Zeszli na parter, poszli w kierunku wyjścia. Zgasili latarki. Z zewnątrz dobiegał szum wiatru. Drzwi uderzały o framugę. Svetlana – Wży zimnu. Zimnawo, zimnawo. Cała trójka opuściła dom. Weszli na zaśnieżony podjazd. Stanęli. Wokół wiał wiatr i padał śnieg. Mróz kuł ich w policzki. Musieli przymknąć oczy. Svetlana – Sibir… Nathaniel – Musimy wracać! *spróbował przekrzyczeć wiatr* Ryan – Ale nikogo nie znaleźliśmy! Nathaniel – I może nie znajdziemy… Nagle usłyszeli wycie i huk. Odwrócili się w kierunku domu. Ciemny kształt stał przy kominie. Stwór wyprostował się. Widać było wyraźnie dwa, wygięte rogi. Ryan – O mój Boże… Stwór zaryczał. Całą trójka wrzasnęła i pobiegła. Z przerażenia pobiegli w dół ulicy, zamiast z powrotem do domu gdzie była reszta. Biegli w dół. Cały czas towarzyszył im ryk. Rogaty stwór biegł równo z nimi. Skakał z dachu jednego domku, na drugi. Ryan – Uciekać! *darł się* Svetlana i Nathaniel również krzyczeli. Przebiegli kolejne kilka metrów. Mijali domy. Stwór skakał z lekkością z dachu na dach. Biegł, a pod jego masywnymi kopytami z trzaskiem pękały dachówki. Na drodze pojawiły się dwa samochody. Cała trójka przyspieszyła. Gdy znaleźli się bliżej odkryli że samochody były tylko wrakami. Dwa pojazdy najprawdopodobniej zderzyły się ze sobą. Uciekinierzy przyspieszyli kroku. Kawałek dalej stał biały furgon. Svetlana zrobiła ślizg i schowała się pod auto. Nathaniel rzucił Ryana i skoczył z nim w śnieżną zaspę na poboczu. Wkopali się cali. Ledwo widzieli auto, a pod nim spanikowaną Svetlanę. Ryki na chwilę ucichły. Ryan – Poszedł so… Nathaniel zatkał usta sportowcowi. W milczeniu obserwowali… Nagle coś trzasnęło. Stwór wylądował na dachu furgonetki. Chłopacy nie widzieli go, byli pod złym kątem. Nie mogli też wychylić się z zaspy, gdyż to by ich zdradziło. Svetlana zakryła usta. Rosjanka nerwowo rozglądała się… Coś skrzypnęło. Stwór zeskoczył z dachu. Masywne kopyta wbiły się w śnieg. Ukryta dziewczyna dokładnie je widziała. Na śnieg spadł ciężki łańcuch. Chłopacy patrzyli z przerażeniem na przerażoną Svetlanę. Stwór obszedł wóz dookoła ciągnąc za sobą łańcuch. Ten brzęczał przerażająco. Wszystko ucichło na moment. Nawet wiatr zdawał się zatrzymać. Svetlana z trudem oddychała. Potwór zrobił kolejne kilka kroków wokół furgonu. Już wydawało się, że odejdzie, że zostawi ich w spokoju… Jednak nie. Potężnym kopnięciem stwór odrzucił cały pojazd na bok. Svetlana wrzasnęła kiedy bestia złapała ją w łapy i wyrzuciła łańcuch w górę. Stwór skoczył i zniknął w śnieżnej chmurze. … W domu na 24th Gingerbread Street atmosfera robiła się napięta. Dziesięć osób siedziało na kanapach przy kominku. Na zewnątrz sypał śnieg i wył wiatr. Lukrecja dołożyła drewna do ogniska. Otarła pot z czoła. Lukrecja – Drewno na opał się nam powoli kończy *spojrzała na stos* Nie wiem czy wystarczy na kolejny dzień… Daniel – Wie ktoś z was, która godzina? *powiódł spojrzeniem po innych* Cromina – W pół do komina ^^ Parę osób westchnęło, inni spojrzeli na zegarki/telefony. Sprzęty nie działały. Telefony były wyładowane, zaś zegarki zatrzymały się. Fat Amy – Bez prądu. I jak ja mojego Iphone’a naładuję? Nie wzięłam powerbanka ;-; Junior zajrzał przez ramię blondynki. Junior – Mój też padł… Shannon nagle wstała i stanęła obok Lukrecji. Shannon – Musimy ogarnąć coś. Jeffa i Chase’a nie ma. Nie ma prądu i wody. Pada ciągle ten śnieg… Junior – A co z Wolfem? Nie miał się nami zająć. Shannon przygryzła wargę, spojrzała na Lukrecję. Lukrecja – Wolfe śpi. Dion – Obudźcie go *prychnął* Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie… Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Wszyscy odwrócili się. Shannon – Czyżby? *poszła do drzwi* Blondynka przeszła przez hol, otworzyła zamek i nacisnęła klamkę. Do środka weszli Jeff i Chase. Kurtki obydwu chłopaków pokrywał śnieg. Blondyni zsunęli sobie gogle na szyję. Przywitali się i przeszli do salonu. Stanęli w wejściu. Shannon przemknęła się pod ręką Jeffa i stanęła w połowie odległości między blondynami, a zgromadzonymi w salonie. Jeff – 1, 2, 3, 4… 10? *przeliczył wszystkich* A gdzie pozostała trójka? Chase – Gdzie Wolfe?! Shannon spojrzała na Lukrecję, dziewczyna rozłożyła ręce bezradnie. Blondynka odwróciła się do chłopaków. Oni patrzeli na nią pytająco. Shannon – Trzy osoby… Nathaniel, Svetlana i Ryan… Wyszli. Jeff – Co?! *złapał się za głowę* Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić?! *wkurzył się* Chase – Musimy po nich iść. Chase szarpnął kolegę. Oboje nałożyli z powrotem gogle i wybiegli z domku. Shannon pobiegła za nimi… ale tylko do drzwi. Blondyni zniknęli w śnieżnej burzy. Shannon zamknęła z trzaskiem drzwi. Oparła się o nie plecami. Shannon – Nie dobrze… … … Dziesiątka siedziała przy kominku. Prawie nie rozmawiali. Coś nagle grzmotnęło. Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Do salonu weszli Jeff, Chase i… Nathaniel. Chase rzucił na ziemię Ryana, którego niósł przerzuconego przez ramię. Lukrecja – Uff. Znaleźli ich *odetchnęła i wstała* Jeff spojrzał wściekle na dziewczynę, potem skinął na Chase. Blondyn w krótkich spodenkach pobiegł na górę. Nathaniel zdjął zaśnieżoną kurtkę, zarzucił ją na wieszak i kucnął nad Ryanem. Nathaniel – Żyjesz? Ryan wstał chwiejąc się. Ryan – Zzzzimno… Nathaniel – Ogrzać go! *krzyknął do ludzi w salonie* Jeff złapał Ryana za ramię i pchnął go na podłogę. Nathaniel odskoczył przestraszony. Reszta ludzi wstała. Jeff – Cofnąć się na miejsca *warknął wściekle* Wszyscy, wraz z Nathanielem, usiedli na kanapach. Ryan również wstał i czym prędzej dołączył do reszty. Po drodze zrzucił kurtkę na ziemię. Jeff stanął z założonymi rękoma przy kominku. Patrzył gniewnie na uczestników. Zaciskał usta, mrużył oczy. Jego przystojna twarz wydawała się wyjątkowa groźna. Dodatkowo przez to, że z powodu mrozu jego policzki pokryły czerwone rumieńce, zaś reszta twarzy zbladła. Chase pojawił się w pokoju. Pchał przed sobą zaspanego Wolfe’a. Blondyn pchnął bruneta na fotel, przystawiony do stojącej na lewo od kominka kanapy. Wolfe nie miał swojej bordowej bluzy. Został wyrwany z łóżka i nie zdążył jej ubrać. Chase stanął obok Jeffa. Podobnie jak kolega założył ręce i zmierzył ludzi wściekłym wzrokiem. Jeff – Czy my wyraziliśmy się niejasno? *wrzasnął* Zebrani w salonie spuścili wzrok. Jeff zrobił pauzę. Nic nie mówił przez chwilę. Dla odmiany odezwał się Chase. Chase – Kto wpadł na pomysł by iść? Wszyscy spojrzeli na dwóch chłopaków; Ryana i Nathaniela. Nathaniel – Mówiłem by wracać! Ryan nie słuchał! *bronił się* Spojrzenia skierowały się głównie na sportowca. Chłopak przygryzł wargę i spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej. Jeff uspokoił się trochę, nie złagodniał jednak. Jeff – W wyniku waszej głupoty i nieposłuszeństwa zginęła Svetlana. Po kanapach przeszedł szmer. Ludzie spojrzeli na blondynów. Niektórzy popatrzyli gniewnie na Ryana. Jeff – Wszyscy jesteście winni. Było was więcej. Powinniście ich powstrzymać. Shannon – Ale my próbowa… Chase – Milcz! *wrzasnął* Jeff – Próbowanie to za mało *wycedził* Cóż… My poszliśmy na rekonesans… Sprawdzaliśmy czy są szanse by przywrócić prąd i wodę… Czy i jak można was stąd wyciągnąć. Prosiliśmy o nie wiele: zostać tutaj i grzecznie czekać. My się dla was narażamy, a wy wychodzicie mimo wyraźnego zakazu. Ryan – Ale my… Chase w ułamku sekundy znalazł się obok sportowca. Strzelił mu solidnie w twarz. Głowa Ryana opadła bezwiednie. Chase wytarł krew z pięści w niebieską koszulkę chłopaka. Blondyn wrócił na swoje miejsce. Jeff – Zatem… Skoro tak bardzo macie ochotę ryzykować to zagramy. Tak jak chcieliście. Chase przeszedł przez salon, podszedł do komody. Otworzył szufladę, podważył dno i otworzył ukrytą skrytkę. Wyciągnął z niej czarną walizkę i podszedł do Jeffa. Przekazał walizkę. Jeff – W tej walizce znajduje się milion dolarów. Nagroda, którą wasi równie nierozsądni bliscy mogli wygrać w The Forest. Zaczynamy nową grę. The Xmas. Odezwało się parę oburzonych głosów, przeszedł szmer. Dion – Ja mam to w dupie. Nie będę w nic grał. Junior – Co to za pomysł? Chcemy stąd się wynosić! Fat Amy – Podziękuję za takie specjały. Chase – Zamknąć się! *wrzasnął* Ludzie uciszyli się. Jeff – No… Do wygrania milion. Radzę wam grać gdyż zajęci grą skupicie się na czymś innym niż lamentowanie. Przez głupotę waszego nieprzytomnego kolegi *wskazał na Ryana* do gry wkroczyła siła tak mordercza, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie. Grając nijako chronicie się, gdyż skupiacie się na czymś innym. Chase pokiwał głową. Jeff – Przygotujemy wam na szybko jakieś zadania. Przegrany wyleci stąd na zbity pysk i nie będzie dłużej grzał się i zużywał nędznych resztek jedzenia. Jak ktoś chce może zrobić wypad już teraz. Nikt nie odezwał się. Jeff kontynuował. Jeff – Za wygranie każdego zadania dostajecie 15 minut taśm… *podniósł wzrok* Mamy taśmy z materiałami z The Forest… Nagrania z waszymi ukochanymi. Mieliśmy wam je rozdać na wyjście, ale skoro, jak wspomniałem nie chcieliście się słuchać, to teraz o nie zagracie. Shannon przełknęła ślinę, Lukrecja otworzył szerzej oczy, Daniel spuścił głowę. Jeff – Od tej chwili wszyscy jesteście uczestnikami. Zero kamer, tylko wasza walka. Ja i Chase prowadzimy tą grę. Przyłóżcie się lub zgińcie. Skulony na fotelu, jeszcze trochę zaspany Wolfe słuchał tego wszystkiego i nie dowierzał. Dziwił się wściekłości blondynów. Spojrzał na nich błagalnie… Chase – Wolfe grasz z nimi *warknął* Wolfe – Co? Lukrecja – Co?! Jeff spojrzał na nich ze złością. Jeff – Wolfe jesteś też uczestnikiem. Obowiązują ciebie te same zasady. Nie wywiązałeś się i jesteś winny jeszcze bardziej niż oni… W zasadzie to już powinieneś skończyć na zewnątrz. Brunet przełknął ślinę. Wbił ręce w podłokietniki fotela. Lukrecja – Ale Jeff! On był zmęczony! Miał prawo się poło… *próbowała bronić chłopaka* Jeff – Pff… Śpiący się zrobił? *spojrzał na chłopaka* Leń. Udowodniłeś, że żaden z ciebie materiał na strażnika lasu, czy chociażby grządki *syknął* Zawodnicy siedzieli bez ruchu. Patrzyli na prowadzących. Jeff – Cóż… *klasnął* Nie ma co się ociągać. Zaczynajmy naszą grę. Zadanie pierwsze jest następujące. Pod choinką znajdują się prezenty. Mieliśmy je wręczyć wam… no, ale cóż… okoliczności się zmieniły *mówi oschle* Chase? Niższy blondyn przyskoczył do choinki. Pozrywał szybko etykietki z imionami i powrzucał je do ognia. Jeff – Każdy z was bierze po paczce i nie otwierając jej, ani nie uszkadzając opakowania macie zgadnąć co jest w środku. Pierwszy wygrywa 15 minut oglądania swojego bliskiego. Macacie, obracacie, wąchacie, podchodzicie do mnie lub do Chase’a, mówicie co wyczuliście i otwieracie. Trafiliście wygrywacie lub jesteście bezpieczni. Pomylicie… Przegrywacie. Jak będzie kilku przegranych to wy wybierzecie kogo chcecie skazać na śmierć na mrozie… Gramy. Chase rozsunął szybko kanapy i fotele robiąc miejsce na środku salonu. Ustawił 13 paczek w rządku. Uczestnicy zajęli miejsca przy pudełkach, kucnęli. Kolejno: Fiona, Lukrecja, Daniel, Cromina, Bill, Shannon, Krystynka, Fat Amy, Junior, Dion, Nathaniel, Ryan, który zdążył oprzytomnieć i na końcu Wolfe. Jeff i Chase stanęli nad nimi. Jeff – Zadanie start. Lubicie robić coś szybko i spontanicznie to róbcie. Zawodnicy złapali za paczki. Zaczęli obracać je w rękach i lekko trząść. Fat Amy miała zielony sześcian z czerwoną kokardą. Trzęsła nim i próbowała wąchać. Fat Amy – Co tam może być u licha? Klęcząca obok Krystynka pracowała w ciszy. Nie narzekała i po prostu działała. Fat Amy – Nieźle… Babsztyl nie skomentowała. Obracała w rękach długie i cienkie pudło w szarym papierze. Fat Amy – Wrrr… Tuż obok Junior i Dion kręcili swoimi opakowaniami. Dion miał walec obwinięty różowym papierem, zaś Juniorowi przypadło spore pudło upakowane na czerwono. Dion – Durne show, durne ch*je *klął pod nosem* Junior – Durne zadania. To sobie wymyślili -.- Dion – Jakieś debile musiały wyjść. Chłopacy spojrzeli gniewnie na Nathaniela i Ryana. Junior – Brawo głąby -.- Teraz wszyscy zginiemy przez was. Nathaniel – Wy mogliście też nas powstrzymać, a jakoś nikt nie starał się o to -.- Junior – A własnego rozumu wam brak? -.- Nathaniel – Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa -.- Chłopacy mierzyli się wzrokiem, zaś Ryan bezwiednie obracał swoje granatowe pudełko. Przed Nathanielem leżało podłużne opakowanie owinięte brązowym papierem. Siedzący na końcu Wolfe siedział bez ruchu. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na bordowe pudło. Wolfe – Skoro miało być 12… To jakim cudem Bill i Fiona mają pudełka? Chase i Jeff nawet nie spojrzeli na chłopaka. Wolfe – Może był prezent dla mnie… czyli moje Jamesa i… Bill siedział i medytował z zamkniętymi oczami. Przed nim leżało podejrzanie wyglądające, jasno żółte pudełko. Sześcian obwinięty czarną wstążką. Shannon – Co ty robisz?! *odłożyła niebieski pakunek na podłogę* Pracuj. Bill – Myślę, że ktoś inny bardziej zasługuję na nagrodę. Na przykład ty… Shannon otarła łzę – pomyślała o zobaczeniu Saila… I to nie filmie, które miała w domu, czy na telefonie… Na filmie sprzed jego… śmierci… Dziewczyna przyłożyła sobie pudełko do ucha i potrząsnęła. Usłyszała głuchy dźwięk. Shannon – Hm… Tuż obok Cromina grała na wieczku fioletowego pudełka jak na perkusji. Bębniła o nie palcami. Daniel – Cromina pracuj *szepnął obróciwszy czarny prezent* Cromina – Pracuję :D Akustycznie ^^ Daniel – E… Dziewczyna dalej stukała. Zrobiła jednak skłon do przodu i nadstawiła ucho. Jeff i Chase w milczeniu przyglądali się pracy uczestników. Z ich twarzy nie schodził wyraz wściekłości. Najbardziej na lewo siedziały Fiona i Lukrecja. Ta pierwsza siedziała z białym prezentem zawiązanym czerwoną wstążką. Trzymała go sobie na kolanach. Druga dziewczyna trzęsła pomarańczowym, niewielkim pudełkiem. Nie większym niż karton po butach. Lukrecja – Fiona *spojrzała na koleżankę* Pracuj bo jeszcze wylecisz. Oni nie żartują. Są niebezpieczni. Fiona – Oj Lukrecja, Lukrecja. Nie widzisz przecież ich myśli, więc nie masz o niczym pewności. Też nie widzę, ale… Ale chyba lepiej byś wygrała ty lub ktoś jeszcze inny… Lukrecja przygryzła wargę i dalej trzęsła pudełkiem. Uczestnicy trzęśli, bębnili, pukali, stukali, słuchali, wąchali, oglądali, myśleli. Wszystkie te procesy miały pomóc im w zgadnięciu zawartości. Shannon skupiła się. Spojrzała na niebieskie pudełko. Wzięła je do rąk, raz jeszcze potrząsnęła. Wstała. Shannon – Chyba wiem. Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na blondynkę. Dziewczyna podeszła do nieruchomych prowadzących. Shannon – Tu jest jakaś książka. Dziewczyna rozerwała opakowanie, rozerwała karton i… wyjęła książkę. „Poradnik pedagogiczno-integracyjny”. Shannon – Dziwne… Chase – Brawo. Wygrałaś. Dopiero wtedy do dziewczyny dotarło. Ucieszyła się i jednocześnie zakręciło się jej w głowie opadła na fotel. Inni uczestnicy nie dekoncentrowali się. Pozostawali skupieni. Dotarło już do nich, że z prowadzącymi nie ma żartów, a stawką jest życie. Bill spojrzał z ulgą na Shannon na fotelu i wstał. Bill – Tu jest miś. Blondyn pociągnął ta tasiemkę. Ściany pudełka przechyliły się na boki. Na dnie leżał pluszak. Chase – Co? Nie pakowałem tego. Bill – Dziwne. Może być twój. Wiem, że lubisz miękkie rzeczy *rzucił misia Chase’owi, zaś opakowanie cisnął do kominka* Nie dziękuj *rzucił odwróciwszy się tyłem i walnąwszy się na kanapę* Jeff patrzył ze zdziwieniem na Billa, Chase ze złością mrużył oczy i ściskał misia w rękach. Bill – Teddybärr fur dich… *wyszeptał* Uczestnicy walczyli z opakowaniami. Powoli udawało im się co nie co wydedukować. Jako kolejny, chwiejąc się, wstał Ryan. Sportowiec poczłapał do prowadzących z paczką. Ryan – Nie mam pojęcia co to. Skarpetki lub majtki *rozpakował niebiskie pudło* O proszę. Kąpielówki. Niebieskie *otarł krew z nosa* Shannon słysząc kąpielówki odwróciła się, ale nim zdążyła się ruszyć i im przyjrzeć, Ryan cisnął je wraz z opakowaniem do kominka. Dziewczyną targnęło coś… Ukucie w sercu. Pomyślała, że to mogły być kąpielówki Saila… Jedna z dwóch par, które wziął ze sobą do The Forest… Niby błaha rzecz, ale jednak pamiątka… Dziewczyna zakryła twarz dłońmi i zaczęła chlipać. Ryan usiadł na kanapie obok Billa. Blondyn zaś zmartwiony patrzył na Shannon… Inni pracowali. Prowadzący się im przypatrywali. Fat Amy – Kurde blaszka-apaszka. Co tu może być? *oblizała kącik ust* Drobne cosik w zielonym pudełku… W tamtej chwili Krystynka wstała i podeszła do prowadzących. Zerwała wstążkę i szary papier. Krystynka – Nóż *wyjęła ostrze z kartonu* Zgadłam *powiedziała z kamienną miną* Chase i Jeff nie odezwali się. Babsztyl też nic nie mówiła. Poszła tylko na pustą kanapę. Jeff – Cztery osoby zgadły! Z życiem! Daniel myślał, drapał się po brodzie. Patrzył na czarne, niewielkie pudełko. Daniel – Co to może być? *zastanawiał się* Cromina nagle przestała stukać w pokrywkę na fioletowo upakowanego prezentu. Cromina – Bingo-olingo ^^ Dziewczyna w zielonych leginsach poderwała się i skoczyła do prowadzących. W biegu zaczęła rozpakowywać. Cromina – Droga torebka! Wyjęła torebkę i pomachała nią prowadzącym przed twarzą. Jeff odsunął dziewczynę i wskazał na miejsce na kanapie. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i zwinęła się w kłębek na okrągłej pufce, która stała obok sofy, na której siedziała Krystynka. Krystynka – Pff… Jak kot *mruknęła* Pracujące zgodnie Fiona i Lukrecja wymieniły się porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem i jednocześnie wstały. Niosły dwa pudła; białe i pomarańczowe. Fiona – Lusterko. Lukrecja – I piersiówka. W białym pudełku było złote lusterko, zaś w pomarańczowym aluminiowa manierka. Prowadzący skinęli głową. Dziewczyny z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy usiadły na kanapie. Fiona obok Krystynki, Lukrecja na lewo od Fiony. Sześć osób cały czas pozostawało w grze. Im nie szło tak szybko jak pozostałym. Trzęsienie i słuchanie niewiele dawało. Dodatkowo dochodził stres. W kominku skwierczało drewno i opakowania, za oknem szalał wiatr i śnieg. A uczestnicy walczyli o życie i bycie w konkurencji. Wstał Junior. Chłopak obrócił w rękach czerwone. Potrząsnął nim. Znajdujący się w środku przedmiot musiał być mały. Junior – Aparat. Chłopak rozdał opakowania, rozerwał karton i wyjął przedmiot… była to mała kamerka. Junior – Ehm… Kamerka? Liczy się? Blond prowadzący spojrzeli po sobie… Chase – Kamera i aparat to jednak dwa różne sprzęty. Przykro mi. Junior otworzył szerzej oczy. Junior – Słucham?! Wywalicie mnie?! Bo pomyliłem aparat z kamerką?! Uczestnicy spojrzeli nagle na Juniora. Byli zszokowani. Jeff i Chase milczeli. Jeff – Zobaczymy, czy ktoś jeszcze przegra. Junior przełknął ślinę. Zrozumiał, że to nie przelewki. Opadł bezwiednie na sofę. Hart i pewność siebie zupełnie go opuściły. Przestraszył się. Dion spojrzał na przestraszonego kolegę. Z jeszcze większym uporem zatrząsnął swoim pudłem. W różowym walcu było coś lekko podłużnego. Dion – Hm… *wstał* Proca… Chłopak rozpakował prezent i… pomachał prowadzącym procą. Chase skinął głową. Dion usiadł. Przysiadł się do Juniora. Dion – Ziom spoko. Jeszcze ktoś przegra i wtedy cię wybronimy. Junior – Tja… Oby… O bezpieczeństwo walczyli jeszcze Fat Amy, Wolfe, Daniel i Nathaniel. Gruba blondynka powoli chyba ogarniała zawartość prezentu. Fat Amy – Jakiś mały cosik… Bibelocik… Dziewczyna trzęsła dalej… Obejrzała się jednak wtedy i zobaczyła Juniora. Chłopak, zazwyczaj pewny siebie, siedział i błędnym wzrokiem patrzył w podłogę. Dziewczynie zrobiło się go żal… Fat Amy – Eh… Trzeba działać za drużynę… *wstała* Ej! Jefferson i Chase! Mam tu dzban! Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na dziewczynę. Blondynka rozerwała opakowanie. Ze środka wyleciało… krzesiwo… Jeff – Przegrałaś. Fat Amy buntowniczko zarzuciła włosami. Fat Amy – Przegrana w waszym show to nic wartego uwagi. Dla mnie liczą się ewentualnie Riff off! Dziewczyna dumnie usiadła po drugiej stronie Juniora. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z ciężkim szokiem. Junior – Czy ty… Fat Amy – Myślą, że przez to, że są ultra seksi blondynami i mogą MI rozkazywać? O nie, nie. Milion to ja zjem na śniadanie. Ale skoro ty się tak przejąłeś… Junior zawstydził się nagle. Że on się przejął, że on okazał wstyd? Zrobiło mu się głupio. Chłopak zacisnął pięści, splunął na podłogę. Junior – Nie przejąłem się. Fat Amy – I dobrze *odchyliła się do tyłu* Junior zacisnął pięści i spojrzał z uznaniem na Fat Amy. Prowadzący byli zbyt zdenerwowani, by dodatkowo przejąć się buntowniczym podejściem jednej z uczestniczek. Tym bardziej, że pozostali nadal walczyli. Ostatniej trójce nie szło tak szybko. Mieli problemy z odgadnięciem zawartości. Wolfe delikatnie obracał bordową paczkę. Nathaniel trząsł swoim brązowym pudełkiem. Daniel przykładał ucho do czarnego prezentu. Mijały minuty. Czas szybko upływał. Ci co już byli bezpieczni lub przegrali, wsłuchiwali się w szum wiatru. Patrzyli jak śnieg osadza się na szybach. W salonie zrobiło się już ciemno. Nie wiadomo kiedy przyszła noc. Za oknem zrobiło się ciemno. Jedynym źródłem światłą był kominek. Daniel, Nathaniel i Wolfe ledwo widzieli swoje paczki. Lukrecja – Dawaj Wolfe… *mówiła pod nosem* Brunet siedział po turecku na wykładzinie. Kręcił pudełkiem. Wolfe – Co to może być? *myślał* Hm… A może… Jeśli to mój prezent… *wstał* Prowadzący spojrzeli na podchodzącego do nich bruneta. Wolfe – Czy to kompas? Chase – To pytanie? -.- Wolfe – Kompas. Brunet rozerwał pudełko. Wyjął ze środka złoty kompas. Otworzył wieczko. Wolfe – Nie myliłem się *uśmiechnął się krzywo* Chase skrzywił się widząc jaki prezent przypadł chłopakowi. Brunet widząc kwaśną minę prowadzącego uśmiechnął się i z satysfakcją schował złote urządzonko do kieszeni. Wolfe – Dzięki. Wesołych świat *uśmiechnął się wrednie i usiadł* W walce pozostała dwójka. Chłopakom coś nie szło. Jeff – Eh… Zmiana zasad. Ostatni z was też będzie zagrożony *warknął podirytowany* Nathaniel i Daniel spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na prowadzących. Lukrecja – Tak nie można! *oburzyła się* Jeff – Wy nie powinniście pouczać nas w kwestii zasad *odparł chłodno i spojrzał na pozostałych w grze uczestników* Ruchy! Nathaniel potrząsnął energicznie brązowym opakowaniem. Coś plastikowego obiło się o ściany wąskiego kartonu. Nathaniel – Hm… *otarł pot z czoła* Czy to… *wstał* to łopatka. Prowadzący spojrzeli na chłopaka. Spojrzeli też zawodnicy. Zarówno oni, jak i Nathaniel, wiedzieli, że pomyłka oznaczała wejście do grona przegranych. Na chłopaka patrzył też z podłogi Daniel, który z kolei z porażki Nathaniela by się poniekąd ucieszył… Mimo, że lubił chłopaka. Nathaniel zerwał tasiemkę, zdjął ozdobny papier, otworzył karton. Ze środka wyleciała plastikowa łopatka… do zbierania kup. Krystynka – O jej! *poderwała się* Wszyscy spojrzeli na Babsztyla. Kobieta wyczuwszy na sobie spojrzenia usiadła pospiesznie i złożyła ręce. Fiona – To twoje? *szepnęła na ucho* Krystynka nie odpowiedziała. Dion – Wiesz co to? Tak się ucieszyłaś *mruknął z drugiej kanapy* Krystynka – To mi wygląda na *odchrząknęła* szufelkę do zbierania kocich kup. Nathaniel ze wstrętem upuścił łopatkę na podłogę. Jeff postąpił krok do przodu. Jeff – No to mamy koniec wyzwania. Siedzący na podłodze Daniel zbladł. Daniel – Czyli ja… Chase – Też przegrałeś. … Uczestnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Trochę przed szereg wystąpili Daniel, Junior i Fat Amy, oraz Shannon. Chase i Jeff stali naprzeciwko i robili poważne miny. Jeff – Shannon wygrała, zaś trójka przegrała *przemówił głosem zimnym jak stal* Uczestnicy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Jeff – Cisza! *tupnął* Ucichli. Jeff – Normalnie… *zaczął* Byłoby głosowanie… ewentualnie dogrywka… Ale ja nie mam ochoty na takie coś. Jestem człowiekiem. Dzisiaj straciliśmy Svetlanę, wczoraj Jamesa… Nikt z was nie odejdzie. Daniel odetchnął wyraźnie. Junior i Fat Amy pozostali niewzruszeni. Niektórzy stojący bardziej z tyłu uśmiechnęli się na wieść, że nikt nie odpadnie. Jeff – Nie myślcie, że to z uwagi na etyczność *powiedział lodowato* Chcemy mieć co oglądać. Reality show nie może zbyt szybko tracić uczestników. Słowa Jeffa zdziwiły nawet Chase’a. Niższy blondyn nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać. Jeff – W takim razie wszyscy jesteście wolni. W kuchni z tego co się domyślam macie jeszcze jakieś resztki… Krystynka – O ile ktoś nie wyżarł *łypnęła na Fat Amy* Jeff – Śpicie tutaj. Jak ostatnio. Na kolejny raz może, podkreślam, może dostaniecie coś lepszego… Uczestnicy pokiwali głową. Jeff odwrócił się do Shannon. Jeff – Chodź odebrać nagrodę. Shannon spojrzała na chłopaka, przełknęła ślinę. Shannon – Dobrze. Blondyn poprowadził dziewczynę schodami na górę. Z resztą uczestników w salonie został Chase. Chase – Co się patrzycie? Zajmijcie się sobą *burknął i odszedł* Lukrecja pokręciła gniewnie głową. … Drzwi otwierają się. Do ciemnego pokoju wpada światło świecy. Jeff wchodzi do środka i uruchamia staromodny komputer. Shannon staje za chłopakiem. Jeff – Ten pokój ma awaryjne zasilanie. Jako jeden z trzech w tym domu. Ani słowa. Wkładasz płytkę do napędu. Po 15 minutach *wyklikał coś na komputerze* wyłączy się. Shannon usiadła na niebieskim krześle na kółkach przy biurku, na którym stał płaski monitor. Shannon – Dziękuję *powiedziała powstrzymując łzy* Jeff – Będę za 15 minut. Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju. Wyszedł ze świeczką. Zamknął drzwi. Kiedy dźwięk kroków prowadzącego się oddalił Shannon podniosła z blatu taśmę… a właściwie płytę z markerowym napisem „Sail”. Trzęsącymi rękoma umieściła płytkę w szufladce. Na ekranie pojawiło się okienko programu do oglądania filmów. „Taśma się rozpoczęła”. Do oczu Shannon naleciały łzy. Zobaczyła na ekranie logo The Forest. Potem materiał z grupką ludzi stojącą przy busie. Na twarz dziewczyny padało światło z monitora. Poza tym było całkiem ciemno. Shannon ogląda nagranie. Z białego busa wychodzi przystojny, wysportowany blondyn - Sail. Chłopak ma obojętną minę, a w ręce czarny worek. ' Jeff – Co to? Zwłoki? Sail puszcza worek. Wysypują się z niego tanie kosmetyki.' Shannon złapała myszkę. Zatrzymała film, na zbliżeniu na twarz Saila. Shannon – Oh Sail *załkała* Tak strasznie mi ciebie brak *pociągnęła nosem* Dziewczyna zapłakała. Była sama. Po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu pozwoliła sobie wyrzucić z siebie pełnię emocji. Łzy ściekały jej po policzku. Rozmazał się jej tusz do rzęs. Shannon – Kocham cię *szeptała do ekranu* Tak bardzo chciałabym być razem z tobą… *przejechała palcem po ekranie* Jestem silna… Ale nie dam rady sama… Blondynką targnęła fala rozpaczy. Opadła twarzą na blat. Miała całą mokrą twarz. Zrobiła się czerwone. Rękawem rozcierała sobie tusz po policzkach. Ciekło jej z nosa. Shannon – Oh Sail… *wybuchła płaczem* Dziewczyna płakała jeszcze kilka minut. Film się nie przewinął. Został na tym samym momencie. Shannon łkała. Nie umiała się uspokoić. Z wielkim wysiłkiem nacisnęła guzik play ponownie. Uśmiechała się i płakała… ... Bardzo dziękuje wszystkim za komentarze pod poprzednim odcinkiem i wszystkie opinie na priv! To daje takiego pozytywnego kopa, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie! No i pozwala mi pisać jeszcze lepiej! Dziękuje raz jeszcze ''♥ '' Kto jest bardziej winny? Nathaniel, który zainicjował wyjście, ale chciał wracać Ryan, który upierał się by iść dalej i nie wracać Czy Wolfe jest winny śmierci Svetlany? Tak, nie powinien zasnąć. Powinien powstrzymać ich przed wyjściem Nie, nie miał na to większego wpływu. Każdy musi spać. Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas